


Climbing the Mountain

by beyondthebottle, PairofPoots



Series: Family is More Than Blood [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is adopted, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Brotherly Love, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sure there's more that i'm missing, M/M, Modern AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Qui-Gon is a Hippie, btw... i forgot to say that in this massive thing, clones as brothers, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthebottle/pseuds/beyondthebottle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairofPoots/pseuds/PairofPoots
Summary: After Art History Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi and his wife divorced after almost twenty years of marriage the man and his children; Anakin and Ahsoka moved to have a fresh start. Living with his father, Qui-Gon Jinn, while the Fett Brothers Construction Company rebuilt a home for the small family of three, Obi-Wan found something else he wasn’t expecting. A new love in the form of retired Navy Seal Commander Cody Fett, the oldest of the five Fett brothers. The two learn to navigate life together as men in their forties finding love again. Cody learns a few things about himself he didn’t see coming.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s)
Series: Family is More Than Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854055
Comments: 26
Kudos: 185





	Climbing the Mountain

Music played through the house softy as the men worked in the kitchen, the loudest sounds coming from upstairs from their painter of a brother. Maybe he was trying to block out the tinnitus again. Either way, it was loud, and it was going to get the police called on them again if they weren’t careful. Rex dragged himself up the stairs to the talk to his oldest brother. He really couldn’t blame Cody for trying to drown out the sounds. The sounds and memories. But this wasn’t their house. They were just fixing it. Rex peaked into spot his bother standing on a ladder adding fine detail to the mural for the little five-year-old that would be living in this room. Always Rex couldn’t believe Cody’s steady hand when it came to painting. He did amazing work. 

“Looks wonderful, _vod_ ,” he said once Cody was done with a line and between songs playing. 

Looking over his shoulder Cody smiled a line of paint was on his nose. “Thank you. Think she’ll like it?” 

Rex smirked, “I think she’ll love it.” Reaching over he turned the music down. “You’re going to get the cops called on us again, Codes.” 

Cody put down his tools and stretched his back. “Sorry, _vod_.” He rolled his shoulder slowly. “I’ll keep it down.” 

Rex nodded. “We’re going to wrap it up for the night. You staying?” 

“I’ll stay. I want to get as many as the flowers done as I can.” 

“I’ll leave you my truck.” Rex wasn’t too worried; Cody was a better driver than all of them, he taught them after all.

“Hopefully, you leave the key this time.” 

Rex wasn’t sure if he was teasing about the truck or the house key. Either way, he would leave both in case. “We’ll see you at home. Text if you’re going to be late.” He knew he wasn’t talking to one of their younger siblings but an old Navy veteran. He still worries though. 

Cody just gave him a wave as his younger brother walked away. “Night buddy.” He turned his music up a little bit. 

\---

With his three brothers gone Cody worked on the mural rolling along the hardwood floor in his little chair, it sometimes made his back pain worse, but it was better than kneeling all day. He heard a car door close outside making him stop mid brush stroke. Oh no. He thought. Was the music up too loud? Rex was going to be mad if he got them another noise complaint ticket. Looking out the window Cody sighed. It wasn’t the police but the owner of the house. Cody smirked. Obi-Wan, their client, an Art History professor at one of the colleges nearby. A gentleman with a kind soul who never asked much of them at all. He didn’t seem to mind that they were behind in their schedule. Cody turned the music down picking up a rag to clean his hands. It would be nice to see him again without his brothers there. Cody moved down the hall and slowly made his way down the stairs. Apart from him wanted to show Obi-Wan the mural in his daughter’s room but he also wanted to keep it a surprise for them both. 

“Hello there,” he said with a smile putting his rag into his back pocket. “You missed everyone. The boys left a bit ago.”

Obi-Wan looked up seeing the taller man come down the stairs. “Oh, that’s too bad.” He said stepping aside to let Cody pass him. “I brought dinner. I wasn’t sure if you all had eaten yet.” 

Now that was a surprise. Their clients normally didn’t feed them. There also wasn’t anywhere for them to sit. Cody dragged a drywall mud bucket over to them placing a small piece of plywood on top. 

“Well, at least we have a table now,” Obi-Wan chuckled placing the Chinese food there. “Now I can’t wait to see what you do about seats.” 

Cody held up a finger going to find them more buckets. He came back with two more drywall mud buckets. “There. If you put a hoodie under you it’ll be comfy.” 

Spotting a hoodie that had to belong to one of the other Fett brothers. Dropping it on the bucket just before he sat Obi nodded. “From years of sitting on buckets at job sites?”

“More like trying to find places to sit on a battlefield or at military barracks.” Cody rolled his neck before folding himself what felt like in half to sit across from the professor. 

There was a slight nod from Obi-Wan as he unpacked the food. “Whatever you don’t eat I will take home to the monsters.” 

Cody chuckled. “I have two monsters at home that would eat this all too.” 

Obi-Wan handed him chopsticks. “I didn’t know you had children.” 

There was a laugh from the man. “I don’t, I mean my brothers. They’re bottomless pits.” 

A blush spread across Obi-Wan’s cheeks. “I see. You’ve met my monsters.” 

Cody grabbed a random carton of food to start eating. It never really mattered to him. He could pretty much anything. He waited till Obi-Wan had grabbed a carton, he didn’t want to seem rude before he started digging in. “Thank you,” it had occurred to him that he hadn’t thanked the man for feeding him. Now he felt he was being rude. Here he was sitting on a drywall mud bucket in the man’s unfinished home, and he hadn’t even thanked him for dinner. 

Obi-Wan looked up mid-bite to smile at him. “Of course. You all are working so hard.” 

Cody didn’t know how hard he was _working;_ he was very behind in the painting of the kids’ rooms. The last-minute idea of the mural in little Ahsoka’s room was putting him behind schedule very badly. He hadn’t even started the hallways or Obi-Wan’s room yet. At least one bathroom was done. 

“I don’t know about them, but I’m behind schedule.” 

Obi-Wan shrugged not looking worried about it at all. “It’s fine. We’re staying with my father right now. So, it’s not like we’re living in my car. Dad is loving all the grandkid time and Anakin isn’t stuck babysitting all the time.” 

“I was that sibling. Babysitting all the time.” Cody said off handily picking at his chicken. “Sometimes being the oldest sucked.” 

“At least you weren’t an only child,” Obi-Wan pointed his chopstick at the man. “That was a very lonely way to grow up.” 

“Your kids have a ten-year age gap.” 

“Not by choice.” 

\---

It was very late by the time he got back to his brother’s house. Rex had a beautiful home big enough to hold all five of them, thankfully it didn’t. Wolffe and his wife lived across town. A photo in the hallway always stopped him. It was one of the few of the five of them together somewhere on a battlefield. Uniforms mixed in all together unable to see the difference between the Marine and Navy uniforms on them. Arms around each other mugging it up for their cameraman. A gentle finger ran across Ewan’s face. How he missed Echo. It was still strange to see Wolffe with two eyes. He had gotten so used to the fake one that he didn’t even notice it anymore. 

Shaking his head Cody stepped deeper into the house placing the bag of food he got from Obi-Wan on the table. Opening the basement door, he yelled down for Ethan. “Come on up, Fives. Dinner.” 

“I already ate!” Cody barely heard him over the sounds of a video game. 

Cody rolled his eyes knowing that Fives was always hungry. “It’s Chinese food!” 

The game paused. He knew that his baby brother couldn’t resist Chinese food. None of them could. Cody went to find himself a beer. His back was screaming at him. There would have to be an extra hot shower tonight before bed. Hearing footsteps coming from the basement Cody grabbed a second one, one for Ethan. Placing it on the table Cody twisted the top off his beer. “Where’s Rex?” He asked once his brother was in sight. 

“On the deck, I think. He was talking to that lady,” Fives snapped his fingers trying to remember her name. 

“Cassie?” 

“Yeah, that one. The one he had a date with. The hot blonde.” Cody rolled his eyes. Fives thought all blonde women were hot, but he said nothing. “Where you get the food from? It’s good.” 

“It’s also cold.” He took a pull from his beer, “Obi-Wan stopped by. He wanted to check on us.” 

“Oh,” Fives muttered around a mouth full of noodles. “That was nice of him.” 

“Ethan, eat with your mouth closed.” He ordered. “Put it away for me, would you? I’m gonna hit the shower.” 

Fives nodded happily. “Thanks, _vod_!” He called to him not listening about the chewing with his mouth closed. 

\---

He couldn’t sleep again. The nightmares had clawed their way back to him. They never left him alone. The screaming of fellow Navy Seals as they died. One always haunted him more than others. The screams of his brother. Of Ewan screaming for him to help. But Cody could never get to him fast enough, could never get there in time to save his little brother. To only have Ewan die in his arms. Begging Cody to bring him home to their brothers. Brothers who Ewan never got to see again. Pushing himself up letting his feet hit the cold floor he stretched his back again. Maybe a run would help to clear his head enough for him to sleep. Changing quickly into his running gear he moved silently through the house. He didn’t want to wake Rex. It would only lead to Rex worrying more about him. He didn’t need that. Rex worried enough as it was. 

Grabbing his headphones and spare house key Cody stretched outside on the sidewalk before turning his music on. His footfalls were steady against the pavement of the walk as he put miles between him and the house. He could run for hours if his body would let him. Some days were better than others. It sucked being forty-five sometimes. The Navy Seals had trained him to be the best. To run even if he was tired. To run as if the lives of everyone he ever loved depended on it. Now it was his sanity that depended on it. 

He let his thoughts wander as he ran. Miles were put between him and the dreams. The sun started to rise at one-point drawing Cody’s mind to the thoughts of the Art History professor. The man had brilliant red hair. It reminded Cody of the sunrise now that he could see them both in such short of time. Too bad Obi-Wan wasn’t here with him now. He finally stopped letting out a breath. He dragged the back of his hand across his forehead pulling the sweat from his face. He forgot a hat. Damn. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check his time. Six miles in about an hour. It wasn’t his best, but he could deal with that. Now he just had to run home. Cody shook his head for a moment. That’s what he got for not paying attention to where he was going. Rolling his neck and shoulders he would just run the same way he came. It wouldn’t be that bad. His pride wouldn’t let him walk back. There would be no way. 

“Grandpa, pull over its Cody!” 

A car stopped nearby. 

“Cody!” Someone called his name. A kid was waving at him from a car. It was Anakin, Obi-Wan’s fifteen-year-old son. 

“Hey kiddo,” He looked both ways before crossing the street to talk to the boy. “What’s up?”

“Grandpa is taking us to school.”

Cody waved to the older man. “Sir,” Cody said softly. He had heard the stories about Obi-Wan’s father, Qui-Gon, from his brothers that the man was a crazy old hippie. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning, young man. Good run?” The older man leaned on the wheel his hair pulled up in a messy bun. 

“Codes!” Ahsoka called from the back seat. She tried to reach for him from the backseat. 

It brought a smile to the Navy man’s face. “I’m all gross, baby girl.” Cody nodded at the older man. “Very much so, sir. Now I just have to run home,” the three of them chuckled. “You guys have a good day at school. I’ll see you later, okay?” He didn’t want to keep them too long. He messed with Anakin’s hair. “See you, kid.” 

As they drove away, they all waved at him. He gave himself another moment before he started running back towards the house. Six miles wasn’t that bad. It wouldn’t be that bad. 

\---

It was _bad_. His back knotted up and his calves felt like they were on fire. The hot shower and four ibuprofens did not help. There was no way he would be able to stand for hours and keep working on that mural today. But he had to go in. He was behind. Trying to stretch his back out Cody moaned painfully. 

“You alright, _ori’vod_?” Fives asked as they unloaded the trucks. 

He winced a little. “Yeah, just overdid it.” 

“You’re not a young man anymore, Codes.” Wolffe teased. “You’re getting some grey hair up there.” 

“Yeah, from dealing with Ethan.” He turned the teasing around onto his youngest brother. 

“Hey!” 

Cody patted him on the shoulder as he walked into the house. Why did he put that mural so close to the ground? He was going to die today. Maybe he would just work on Anakin’s room for the day. Less bending down for him. God, he hated getting old. Getting inside the house he stared at the stairs. Wonderful. He forgot all about them until now. It was going to be a bitch to get up them today. And ladders. God, he didn’t think this through. Rex came up behind him and gently patted him on the shoulder. 

“It’s hell getting old, Rex.” 

Rex chuckled. “Or running twelve miles will do that to you. Nightmares again?” 

Cody shook his head. “I just got carried away. That’s all.” He didn’t look at Rex. Rex could read him like an open book. 

“Sure.” His tone told the older brother that Rex picked up on the lie. “I’ll have Ethan run the paint up for you.” Cody nodded in thanks as he took his time getting up the stairs. 

\---

He hummed to himself as he worked on Anakin’s room. The kid had picked out a nice light grey for three of the walls with a slightly darker grey for the fourth wall. Once it was dried and had all the trim and blinds in it would look nice. Even the hardwood floors worked with the colors the kid had picked out. It took him less than half a day to paint Anakin’s room. There would be some touchups once the boys put the trim on the floor and around the windows, sure, but for now, he was done. He looked for the hallway paint. Not finding that he looked for the paint for Obi-Wan’s master bedroom. He frowned not finding either. Shaking his head Cody headed down the stairs to see if Ethan forgot about it. 

“Hey, where’s the rest of the paint,” he asked them. The boys placed the new countertop right in. “The paint for the hall and the master bedroom?” 

Rex dragged a hand across his brow. He was so happy that the countertop was in, the damn thing was heavy. “Um, Obi didn’t pick one out.” 

Cody sighed. “Of course.” He still couldn’t bend without being in a large amount of pain. “Do you have his number? I’ll call him.” He looked around for Rex’s phone. 

“Yeah, I should. If I don’t have Obi’s I have his father’s.” Rex tucked under into the cabinet to screw in the countertop. “But please don’t call his Dad. He’s freaking crazy.” 

“He wasn’t that bad this morning,” Cody muttered looking through his brother’s contact list. “I saw him dropping the kids off at school today.” Smirking he found Obi’s number. Sending it to himself Cody put his brother’s phone back. “Thanks, _vod_.” 

Adding Obi-Wan to his phone he called the man. He held the phone up to his ear walking outside so the sounds of the boys working wouldn’t drown out the call. He stood there as it rang and rang. Finally going to voicemail Cody paused unsure what to say. 

“Um, hey, it’s Cody the painter. I just had some questions about some of the rooms. If you could call me that would be great.” He rattled off his number and softly told Obi-Wan to have a great day. 

Great now what was he going to do with his day? He felt his phone chirp in his hand. Looking down he saw that he had a new text message.

_Hey, sorry, I’m in class._

It was Obi-Wan. Cody just stared at his phone for a moment. Now he was unsure of what to say. 

_I’m sorry. I don’t mean to bother you._

_Oh, you’re no bother. They’re taking a test on the Surrealism art style._

Cody raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what that was and said as such. _What?_

_Surrealism is a style of artwork from after WWI. Do you know the painting with the melting clocks? That’s Surrealism._

_Sir, I paint people’s walls for a living. That went right over my head._ It was rare for Cody to feel dumb, but he did right now. He did a quick Google search to see what Obi-Wan was talking about. He found a picture of melting clocks on a tree and wall. Did he raise an eyebrow again at the one melting on a duck? _Well, good luck to those kids. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go pick out paint colors for your room and hallway tonight._

_I can do that. The kids are at my ex’s. What time?_

_What time are you done with your class?_

_I have another one after this. That one will be done at five. Six is good._

_Perfect. I’ll pick you up. Send me your Dad’s address?_

_\---_

Cody stole a peek at himself one last time in the rearview mirror of Rex’s truck before getting out of it. He fixed his collar of his shirt before walking up to the door. He knocked twice before stepping back waiting for someone to open the door. He noticed the old rocking chair on the front porch needed a new coat of sealer and those steps needed to be worked on. He would have to talk to Obi-Wan about it. He could fix it for the man, but he remembered that this was Qui-Gon’s house. The door opened and for the first time in a while, he had to look up at a person. Qui-Gon was a very tall man. Much taller than his son. Hell, he was even taller than Cody. The long hair was kept in a bun this morning was all over the place now barely tied back out of the man’s face. His beard while a little long was neatly kept. 

Cody stood to his full height, which for the first time since he retired, he wished he were wearing his Navy uniform and not jeans. “Sir. Good to see you again.” 

A gentle smiled tugged at the older man’s face. “Cody, come on in, son.” Qui-Gon stood aside to let the younger man in. He shut the door once Cody was inside. “Welcome. Survived your run I see.” 

“Barely, sir.” He reached up to rub his chin. What was that smell? “Sir, your steps look like they need some work.” 

Qui-Gon nodded going over to the stairs. “Obi! Your date is here!” 

Cody felt his cheeks burn. He took a breath. Was Qui-Gon high? 

“It’s not a date, Dad!” Came from upstairs. 

“Anyway. You want something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Water?” 

Cody shook his head. “No, sir. I’m alright. Thank you.” He shifted from foot to foot. What was taking Obi-Wan so long? “As I was saying, sir, your steps---” 

“No, no. I’m not a sir. It’s just Qui-Gon or Qui.” There was that smile again. Cody could tell Obi-Wan got it from his father. 

“Okay, so your steps are rotting out. They need to be replaced before the winter. Don’t want your foot to go through the wood.” Cody watched the man take a hit from something that looked like a cigarette, Cody had a feeling it wasn’t. 

“Yes, they are falling apart.” Qui-Gon agreed. 

“Once I get some free time, I can come to look at them if you want.” 

The man’s face lit right up. “Would you now? That would be wonderful.” He yelled back up the stairs. “Obi! Hurry up! Or I’ll steal this man from you!” 

Cody’s face went red again. _Please Obi-Wan._ His brothers were right Qui-Gon was crazy. Cody could hear movement from upstairs. 

“Father! Leave that poor man alone!” 

Obi-Wan was finally coming downstairs. Cody’s shoulders sagged in relief. The man came down a little faster than he would have thought. He could see some form of frustration in the normally calm face. 

“Cody! I’m so sorry I took so long. Come on,” He smiled at him. “We’re leaving now, Dad.” 

“Alright! I won’t wait up!” 

“Dad! We’re going to go look at paint for the house!” Obi-Wan grabbed his keys as Cody went for the front door. 

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” 

Obi-Wan groaned looking at Cody mouthing an ‘I’m sorry’. “Goodbye, Dad!” He said grabbing Cody’s arm. 

Shutting the door, they both heard the man laugh on the other side. Obi-Wan shook his head embarrassed by his father. “Cody, I’m so sorry.” 

“Was your Dad high?” 

“As high as one of Saturn’s moons, _yes_.”

\---

Cody stood in front of the color choices of one of the sections. He tried to push the awkward truck ride out of his mind. Not that it wasn’t either of their faults it was just that Cody couldn’t get the idea of this being a date out of his head, and how Obi-Wan reacted to that idea. Rolling his shoulder, he looked at the color cards again. 

“What about emerald green?” Obi-Wan asked holding a color card. “For the hallway?” 

“Not for the hallway. You’ll make it feel like a tunnel in there with it being so dark.” Cody pulled out a pale blue. “Unless you want it for your room?” Cody had no idea why Obi-Wan was asking him. It wasn’t his house. “You can do the green on the big wall and do a lighter color everywhere else.” 

He showed Obi-Wan the blue and the man shook his head. He grabbed the bright white and showed it to him with emerald green. 

“I do like that.” Obi-Wan nodded taking the color cards from him. 

“It’ll be a bitch to cover over if you ever want to change it,” Cody muttered looking for another idea. “Or you could do this. Light grey and ivory color. Simple and easy. Nowhere near as dark as Anakin’s room.” 

“You already painted Anakin’s room?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Cody nodded still looking at color cards. “He and your Dad picked out his room a few weeks ago.” He looked over to the man. “I promise he didn’t pick anything too crazy out.” 

“Oh, it’s not you. It’s my father.” The man sighed. “It’s not dark is it?” 

Cody laughed. “No, it’s two shades of grey. Both very light. They look good together. I think you’ll like it.” He looked through a few more of the colors. 

“Good. Good.” He played around with a few of the colors. It was his house after all he had to think of what he wanted to paint it. “What about dark blue and white walls?” Obi-Wan asked showing him the cards. “I know what you said about the green, but at least I’ll get to rehire you again,” he chuckled again nervously. 

Reaching up to rub the back of his neck he could see Obi-Wan’s point. “Do you like blue better?” Smiling at Obi-Wan’s nod Cody held onto those cards. “Alright, your room is picked out. What about the hallway?” 

“Oh, you pick,” Obi-Wan sounded frustrated. 

Now Cody could see why they only had colors for the kids’ room and the hallway bathroom. “I guess, I will.” Cody went through some colors before picking out a few. “You can’t bitch that _you_ don’t like them. Deal?” 

“Deal.”

With all the paint they need for the second half of the house Cody pulled into the driveway of Qui-Gon’s house. Cody threw the truck into park. “I told your Dad that once I get some free time, I was going to look at those stairs.” 

Obi-Wan turned towards him. “If my father has made you uncomfortable in any way, I am so sorry.” 

Shaking his head Cody turned towards him grabbing his hand. “It’s alright, Obi. Really.” He chuckled. “He’s a little strange, but it’s alright. If I were that bothered by him then I would have been a poor Navy Seal.” The scar on his face didn’t let the left side of his face move when he smiled. “It’s fine, I promise.” 

\---

The next two weeks went by quickly as he worked on the upstairs of the house. The master bedroom and bath were now drying with the help of the cool evening air. Rolling across the hardwood floors on his cart Cody gently finished the wings of the honeybee. Happy with it he smiled at a job well done, finally it was done. Little Ahsoka’s room was all done. All he had to do now was wait for his brothers to finish the downstairs, three more days and Cody could paint the living room. Thankfully picking the colors out for the bottom half of the house was easier than the rest. Grabbing all his brushes Cody would clean them before heading back to Rex’s house.

He needed a shower bad. 

With his things together Cody slowly pulled himself into Rex’s truck. He needed to get him a truck. Something to add to his ever-growing list, right next to finding a place. As much as he loves his brothers, he needed his own space. Rolling his shoulder Cody pulled out of the driveway. This house was going to be amazing once they finally got the family in. A part of him would miss the kids and maybe, even more, miss their father. 

Cody felt his cheeks burn. 

\---

Rex opened one eye looking at the clock once he heard the front door close. Cody was home. Finally. He let himself lay there a bit longer before going to check on his brother. Rex found Cody sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Just from what he could read from his brother’s body posture Rex could see the exhaustion rolling off his older brother in waves. Maybe the stress of all the deadlines was getting to him, finally. Or Rex thought back to the talk he had with the doctor from the military hospital last year. He was to be his brother’s support system. To be Cody’s rock. 

Slowly sitting next to Cody, he made sure to gently bumped his shoulder with his brother’s. Cody leaned into him. “You alright, brother?” Cody nodded resting his head on Rex’s shoulder. “You’re starting to worry me, Codes.” Rex wrapped his arm around the man. “You can talk to me. You know that.” 

“I know,” was the shaky reply. “I’m just tired.” 

“Come on, let’s lay down.” He would see if laying here would help with Cody’s nightmares. No matter what his big brother would say he could hear Cody tossing and turn or even the nights where Rex could hear his screams. Those nights Rex felt helpless. Fingers gently ran through his brother’s hair. A few grays were starting to pop up here and there. 

“You don’t have to stay.” 

“You’re right, but I want to.” Rex bumped his forehead against the top of Cody’s head. “Lay down, _vod._ ” 

Rex stood up to let his brother get himself in bed. The thick blanket covering his before curling into his side. Cody rolled towards him letting Rex wrap himself around his brother again. 

“Love you, Codes.” Foreheads touched gently before Cody nestled himself in his brother’s arms. 

“Stay till I fall asleep?” 

“I promise,” Rex knew that he wasn’t going to leave his brother anytime soon. 

\---

When his eyes fluttered open the sun was up peeking into his room. Cody rolled onto his back. Dragging his hand down his face Cody yawned. When was the last time he slept this long? Grabbing his phone from his bedside table he scrolled through his text messages. His meds were ready to pick up. A doctor's appointment was coming up soon. Cody hoped that he wasn’t going to need glasses. The text from Rex made his eyes roll. 

_Take a few days. You need to rest._ Another text from his brother under the first one. _You’re worrying me. I know you don’t like to be handled but please take it easy._ The last one made him feel bad for rolling his eyes at his brother. _I love you, Cody. You’re my ori'vod. Let me take care of you for once._

His answer was simple; _I know you do, vod. I love you as well. I’m trying._

Going back to his messages one made him smile. A simple good morning text from Obi-Wan. He quickly sent one back to the man hoping that he wasn’t bothering the man while he worked. Going back to check his emails Cody smiled at seeing a few from old friends who were serving overseas. Dropping his phone to his chest Cody yawned wondering what to do with his day. He had a whole day to himself. He could go for a short run; he learned his lesson the first time or even a short workout. Maybe even head over to the firing range for some practice before the and the boys went for joint military and law enforcement demonstration for the public. Yes, that’s what he would do. It would be nice to focus on something else for a change. Rolling himself out of bed Cody went to get dressed. Running a hand through his hair the dark locks fell into his eyes. He would need a haircut soon. In his hand, his phone beeped. 

_I hope you are doing well._ Another text from Obi-Wan. The man brought a smile to his face. The man’s gentle soul was something else. 

_I am, thank you. I hope you and the family are as well._ Pulling a pair of jeans out that weren’t covered in paint Cody searched for a clean tee-shirt. Finding one of his old Navy ones he pulled it on checking his phone again. 

_You’re not working, are you?_

He needs a hat to help tame his wild hair. _I am not. Have a few days off. What about you?_ Checking for his keys and wallet Cody headed downstairs. He would pack his weapon bag and head out.

_Grading papers and tests. Trying to plan out some lesson plans._

_Fun?_

_Not really._

Cody smirked at the reply. A sense of calm washed over him for a moment thinking about the teacher. _If you didn’t like it then you wouldn’t do it._

Cody packed his bag making sure both the gun safe and his back were locked before heading towards the truck. 

_You’re very much correct, sir._

_Sir? Been a while since anyone has called me that._ He had to tease the man a little bit. 

_I can if you like. Is that a military man thing?_

Was the professor hitting on him? He wasn’t sure. He couldn’t tell over text messages. He was going to go for it. 

_Only if you do it._

Cody locked his weapon bag in the back of the truck. Checking his phone again he sighed at not having a reply yet. Maybe he pushed the man too far. Firing the truck up he pulled out of the driveway heading towards the outskirts of town. He would need to pick up ammo before heading to the range, he did some quick math in his head about what he wanted to get. His phone beeped on the seat next to him. 

_I think I can handle that._

Cody felt his face burn. He dropped his phone back on the seat and drove. He thought about what he would say back to that. With his ammo bags in his hand placing them in the back of the truck he got another message. 

_I hope I’m not bothering you.  
_

Cody bit his lip. _Not at all. I was driving._

_No texting and driving._

_I wasn’t. Promise._

_I was teasing you, Cody._

Cody smirked shaking his head climbing back in the truck. _Now I’m driving._

_Now you’re teasing me._

There was a chuckle from the Navy man. _Always._

The drive to the outside range and practice grounds was quick with it being the early afternoon. The parking lot of the place was nearly empty. He would have it all to himself. The man running the area turned out to be somewhat a friend of Rex’s from way back. When asked if Cody had known Rex there was a smirk from the older brother. 

“I’d hope so. He’s my brother _._ ” 

The old man laughed. “I can see it now. You have the same eyes.” The man handed Cody was targets and a key. “Are you boys coming for the demo this year?” 

Cody nodded. “I’m hoping so. But, as of right now the answer is a yes from the four of us.” 

The old man’s smirk fell. “I heard about Ewan. Such a tragedy. He was a good boy.” 

Cody nodded, not wanting to think about one of his little brothers here. “It was, yes. We miss him every day.” Things fell into an awkward silence. “Lane two, right?” 

“Oh,” that snapped the old man out of his thoughts. “Yes, lane two.” 

He had to get away from that man. “Thanks.” 

\---

Cody rolled his shoulder slowly before leaning into the seat of the truck. He was happy with how his practice targets turned out. Another day or two of practice and he would be all ready for the demonstration coming up. Pulling his phone from the glove box he was surprised to find a missed call from Obi-Wan. There was even a text from the man. 

_Can you give me a call? SOS in the house._

Timestamped a half-hour ago. He held the phone up to his ear as it started to call. He only had to wait a few seconds before Obi-Wan picked up the line. 

“Cody! Thank goodness.” The man sounded panicked and out of breath, it set off Cody’s anxiety.

“Are you alright?”

“No!” Even more panic sounded from Obi-Wan’s voice. “We have water coming from under the kitchen sink.” 

Oh boy, now Cody could understand the SOS call and text message. “Okay, turn the main water line off. I’ll be there in about a half-hour.” Cody started the truck up. 

“Where’s that?” 

A soft sigh left him. “Double-check where the water heater is. It’ll be a one-way valve.” 

Turning the speakerphone on Cody started to head towards the professor’s current home, he listened to Obi-Wan move around the house. There was a soft grunt that followed. 

“There the water is off.” 

Nodding forgetting that the man could not see him. “Good. See if under the sink is still leaking and if it is, get a bucket.” He waved a hand as he talked. “You know what? Get a bucket anyway, just in case. I’ll be there soon. Okay?” 

A soft and timed voice came over the phone. “I am so sorry about this.” Obi-Wan sounded relieved even if the issue was not fixed yet. 

“It’s alright. Don’t worry. I’ll fix it. You’ll just owe me dinner.” 

“Deal.”

\---

Parking in front of the house Cody made sure his weapons case was locked before going for the front door. He barely got a knock in before the door was pulled open by a disheveled looking Obi-Wan. 

“Good, you’re here!” He stood aside to let Cody in. 

“Told you I would be.” Cody stepped passed the man. “Did you find the leak?” 

Obi-Wan shut the door. “I think Dad did. But I’m not sure.” He leads Cody to the kitchen. “Dad, Cody is here.” 

“Good!” Qui-Gon sounded relieved his long hair was pulled into a messy bun. “I got most of the water up.” Qui handed Cody a towel so the man could lean down a steal a quick look at the mess under the sink. 

“You want the good news or the bad news?” He asked. “Because honestly it all should be replaced. The drainpipes are rusted as all hell.” 

Obi-Wan handed him a flashlight. “You can fix it, right?” 

Cody looked at him smirking. “Oh yeah.” He made some notes about what he needed to get. “That I can do.” Both men’s shoulders dropped in relief. “Let me run to the house to drop some things off and grab my tools.” He clicked off the flashlight. “Grab two buckets and put them under the sink, in case.” He stood up rolling his shoulder. “I won’t be gone long,” he stood up looking at them both. “It shouldn’t since you shut the water off.” Pulling his phone out Cody started a list. “Have a tape measure?” 

\---

With his notes and sizes, Cody doubled checked all the pieces in his cart before heading to the checkout lanes. He looked around for Obi-Wan before seeing the man standing near a light fixture. 

“You like it?” He wondered over to Obi-Wan. 

The man was leaning his a few of his fingers on his chin in thought. “I do, yes.” He reached up to gently it. “It would look good in the stairwell.” 

Cody had to agree. The stairwell was tall enough for it. He took his phone out. “I’ll text Rex.” He took a picture of it sending it to his brother telling the man what Obi-Wan wanted it for. “And done.” 

Obi-Wan gave him a smile that made the lights look dim. It made Cody’s heart skip a beat. “I can’t wait,” There was a little sigh from the redhead. “It’ll be nice to have my own space again.” 

Cody smirked a little bit, he could understand that all too well. Between living with his brothers and living on military bases for years. “I get that.” 

“I bet you do,” Obi-Wan said mostly to himself. “I do not want you to think that I’m ungrateful or rushing you all.” He was quickly backtracking. “I just feel bad for Ahsoka. She needs her room back.” 

Cody watched the man shove his hands into his pockets. “I would never think that,” Cody told him gently reaching out to pat the man’s arm. “Ready?” Obi-wan nodded. “Don’t worry the sink will get fixed.” 

A gentle smile. “I know.” 

\---

With a towel under his back, Cody struggled with the pipe all he needed was to dry-fit this last section then he could start gluing. His goal was to have it all done before the kids came home. He had an hour. With a grunt, he got the pipe in. _Good,_ he thought. He was almost done. Pulling himself out from under the sink Cody rolled his shoulder with a sigh. He almost didn’t fit under the sink. He could hear the teasing from Fives in the back of his head. When had he gotten so old? He had no idea. 

“Break?” Obi-Wan asked putting a bottle of water on the counter for Cody. 

“A short one, yeah. Just have to glue the drain line in. The water supply lines were broken. That’s where your leak was coming from.” Cody held the old ones up. “But it’s good that we replaced the drain.” He really should get this done before the kids came home. He didn’t want to be in the way. 

“I’d hope you’d stay for dinner,” Obi-Wan said softly. 

There was a shout from the other room; “What about forever?” Obi-Wan felt his face burn at his father’s comment. 

Cody bit his lip a little bit. “I don’t want to get in the way,” he admitted. 

The redhead shook his head. “You would never, Cody. We’re the one who ruined your day off by making you come here.” 

Opening the water to take a drink it gave him time to think about his next move. “I’d like that.” There was a gentle smile from the man. “Let me get this sink back together.”

A blush settled across Obi-Wan’s cheeks. “There’s a shower in it for you as well.” 

Dropping himself back onto the floor Cody ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, well, only if you’re in it with me.” He muttered to himself. Or he hoped to himself. 

He missed the blush that went up the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. 

\---

Just the greeting he got from Ahsoka was worth him staying for dinner. The little girl squeal from the girl. She ran over to him wrapping her little arms around his neck not caring that he was dirty at all. Ahsoka pressed a kiss to Cody’s cheek. 

“Hi, Cody!” she giggled happily. “Missed you!” She pressed a kiss to his cheek again. 

“Missed you too, kiddo.” He pushed some hair from her face. “How was school?” 

She dropped in his lap leaning against him telling him all about her day as he packed his tools away. She asked him all about his day and why he was here at the house. 

Cody chuckled a little bit. “Daddy called me to see if I could fix something for him and Grandpa.” He pointed to the new pipes under the sink. “See?” He asked her. 

Ahsoka leaned into his broad chest smiling at the man. “You came to save the day!” Cody couldn’t get over how cute this little girl was. 

“He did, sweetheart,” Obi-Wan told her gently lifting her from the man’s lap. “Now my little dear heart, can you please go upstairs and get cleaned up? We’re going to start dinner soon.” He pressed a kiss to his daughter’s cheek. “Let Cody get cleaned up? Okay?” 

The five-year-old nodded. “Yes, sir.” She wiggled out of his arms grabbing her bookbag. “Is Cody staying for dinner?” 

“I am, kiddo.” He pushed himself off the floor happy with a job well done. A bright smile made his day. Maybe it would be worth staying for dinner after all. 

\---

He was just tall enough that he didn’t have to bend his head down to kiss the redhead that was pressed against him. He could feel the fabric of Obi-Wan’s shirt pressed against his bare chest as they kissed. For a moment Cody forgot how to breathe as he pressed his tongue into Obi-Wan’s waiting mouth. His fingers gently tangled in Obi-Wan’s hair giving him a gentle tug trying to get the man closer than he already is. He was barely holding onto the towel around his waist as it was. It wouldn’t take much more for the retired Navy man to let go of it and stand in front of the art history professor naked as the day he was born. Cody needed to feel that skin on his own. He was begging Obi-Wan for it with his kisses. The professor pulled away just enough to pant closing his eyes resting his forehead against Cody’s. His breath tickling Cody’s chin. Letting go of the towel Cody cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek with his hand. Soft hands could be felt on his ribs ghosting over scars. 

“Your towel fell,” Obi-Wan muttered to him. His arms wrapped around Cody’s back holding the man close to him. There was a gentle kiss to his neck. 

“I don’t care,” Cody muttered pressing a kiss to the man’s forehead. When was the last time he held someone in his arms like this? Cody couldn’t even remember it has been that long. Nails gently dragged down the man’s back sending chills down across Cody’s skin. 

“My daughter might walk in here,” there was a sigh from the redhead. “And that is a conversation I do not want to have with my five-year-old.” Obi-Wan gently nuzzled the man. “I was not expecting this at all.” 

Cody huffed out a small laugh. “Same, but I’m glad we did.” Cody kissed him again gently. 

“ _Dinner,”_ They heard from downstairs from Qui.

Obi-Wan pulled back letting his hands run down Cody’s chest. The man was still well trimmed out from his time in the service. Obi-Wan bit his lip trying not to let his eyes wander even lower on the retired Navy Commander. 

“I don’t bite,” Cody whispered making Obi-Wan jump. “Unless you want me too.” 

A huff was forced out of Obi-Wan’s nose, “Hush you,” Obi-Wan leaned up to press a kiss to the man’s lips again. “Get dressed I’ll see you downstairs.” 

\---  
Obi-Wan could feel the blush starting to creep up his cheeks as Cody came down the stairs tugging his shirt down a little. He may have grabbed the one wrong one for the thing that he called a to-go bag that was found in the back of his truck. This man was something else. He was thankful for the beard as it was able to hide most of the blush on his face. Cody sat across from him unable to hide the slight blush on his face. Obi-Wan felt like a teenager for the first time in years. He ducked his head as his father sat down between them. At least his children didn’t seem to notice. Ahsoka pulls herself into the chair next to Cody. She gave him a smile leaning into him for a moment before sitting straight up at the table. Anakin sits next to his father pushing his hair from his face.

“How was school today, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked dishing out food on Ahsoka’s plate. The teenager shrugged. “That’s not an answer, son.”

The teenager sighed softly handing the plate over to his sister. “It was good, Dad. Have some engineering homework tonight.” Anakin loaded some green beans on his plate. “And some math homework that goes with it.”

Cody nodded his head a little bit at the teenager. “What kind of engineering homework?” He asked taking a plate from Obi-Wan.

“Oh, it’s mechanical engineering. It’s really easy.” Anakin said offhandedly. “It’ll be easy. I just have to do some blueprint drawings.” The teenager made a face as his father poured him milk. One for him and one for his sister.

“Easy huh?” Cody chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Still, only one side of his face tugged up as he smiled at the boy. “I had to do minor engineer training when I was in the SEALs.” He cut the piece of meat that was on his plate. “Nothing like what you’re doing with school, but it was very simple.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “Is there anything simple about the SEALs?” Qui nodded his head in agreement with his son. Both of them knew what Cody was very much capable of doing with his bare hands. “Did they make you lay on the beach and let the water run over you?”

Cody nodded. “It’s called surf torture.” Cody could feel the eyes on him. “It’s to test your mental toughness. We lay in the surf for some time before getting up to do PT on the shore then we get back in the water. Then we do it all over again till our instructors get tired. Normally it's for about four hours.” He was calm about it as he spoke about it. “But that’s nothing. Near the end you have to make it through Hell Week,” Cody shook his head. “Longest week of my life. They throw everything they have at you and more. Little to no sleep, barely any food, sand everywhere, and mud,” He snorted a little bit. “I broke my ankle and didn’t tell anyone. I wasn’t backing down. My brothers needed me.” He rolled the said ankle under the table.

“Were you a SEAL after that?” Anakin asked.

Cody shook his head. “Nope. Then jump school and SEAL qualification training. So, by the end of its over fifteen months of training. Then you can also do your specialty training if you wish. I took the Marine sniper course. The same one that my brother, Rex, took.” Cody shook his head. “Rex and I were there at the same time. Our instructors hated us by the end of it.”

“But I’m sure you boys were amazing at it.” Qui’s voice held some pride in it that Cody had wished he heard from his father. “Heard some stories from some snipers from some of the men at the VA.” Cody looked at him confused. “I volunteered at a VA between working at the hedge fund company and raising him over there.” He nodded towards Obi-Wan. 

“I see,” Cody said softly. “Never really been a fan of going into one of them myself.” If he was honest, he was never a fan of doctors, let alone stepping in to see a bunch of men like him.

“You should. There are a lot of programs that you and your brothers can take the advance of. You were lucky you went to school while you were in, yes?” Cody nodded. “Make them pay for it is always easier. Dealing with the GI Bill can be a pain.”

“I went to school after Wolffe got in. I was eighteen when I joined the Navy. I was more worried about feeding my brothers than I was about school,” Cody told them. He was the oldest he had to take care of his boys. It was his job. He promised his mother that he would take care of the boys. He promised her on her death bed. His father didn’t seem to get the same message as he did.

“Thank you for your service,” Anakin told him softly. It was moments like this that warmed his heart. Anakin didn’t have to say that, and he wasn’t told to say it. Obi-Wan reached over to gently touch his son’s cheek. Cody could feel the pride coming off the redhead.

“Thank you, buddy.” Cody reached over to take the boy’s hand. The two held hands for a moment till Anakin looked up at the older man. “Hearing that from you means everything.” Cody gave him a little smile before pulling away.  
\---  
Cody dropped the pillow on the couch before leaning into it. He really could have gone home but he and Qui had gone through a bottle of wine together. Not that Cody couldn’t handle his booze, but he wasn’t going to fight with the men. Checking his phone quickly Cody sent a text to his brothers that he wasn’t going to be home till tomorrow. Of course, Rex had sent him one back worried about his older brother. Dropping his phone onto the side table Cody yawned a little bit. At least he was going to fit on the couch. Anakin was nice enough to offer his bed to the retired Navy man. Cody couldn’t take the boy’s bed from him.

“You comfortable?” Obi-Wan asked stepping into the living room. He leaned against the wall watching the man.

Turning to look at him Cody smirked. “I am, yes. But I would be more comfortable if you were with me.” His heart raced in his chest like a teenager again. Where had the cool mental toughness that he had on the battlefield? Battlefields he could handle, personal relationships or the building up to it not so much. He was lost at what he was supposed to do. Hooks ups in random bars with random men hiding from his men on shore leave didn’t count. Never wanting to be found out and outed by his random hookups. How Cody wished he had Ethan’s bravado. He was never good at things like this.

“Oh really,” Obi-Wan asked his accent lifting as he spoke stepping closer to the couch. “I mean you are the hero of the day, sir. In more ways than one.” Obi-Wan sat down next to Cody on the couch. “First the sink, then Anakin’s homework, and how did you get Ahsoka to bed so easily? You must teach me that one.” That last part was filled with some humor from the father of two.

“Maybe later,” Cody muttered leaning into the man. “Much later,” they met halfway for a kiss.

Obi-Wan gently cupped the scared side of Cody’s face. His thumb slowly dragging over the raised pale line of scar tissue. “You have to tell me sometime how you got this,” Obi-Wan muttered against Cody’s lips. “If you want,” He gently nipped at Cody’s bottom lip. “This is normally the part when someone asks me to dinner,” he teased.

“I can if you want,” Cody nuzzled into Obi-Wan’s hand. “I’ll take you anywhere.” It took him a moment to realized what he had said. His face burned to his ears.

“Anywhere?” Obi-Wan asked enjoying seeing the blush on the man’s face. “What about here? Hmm,” Obi-Wan muttered before kissing the man again.

Breaking the kiss Obi-Wan climbed into the man’s lap knees settling against Cody’s hips. Hands gently ran along Cody’s shoulders and to the man’s neck to cup his face again. He wasn’t sure when the fascination with feeling Cody’s skin under his own had begun but Obi-Wan was willing to give in to it for the rest of his life if he could. If Cody would let him. Obi-Wan wished he would. He tugged at the collar of Cody’s shirt pulling it away from the man’s skin. That beautiful tan dark skin. Dark golden sun-kissed skin with eyes that Obi-Wan swore were gold. Ever since meeting the Fett brothers, Obi-Wan had a hard time getting Cody out of his head. Pressing kisses along Cody’s jaw he worked his way down to the man’s neck.

“You just want me to take it off?” Cody teased his hands finding Obi-Wan’s hips fingers working around the waistband of Obi-Wan’s jeans. “All of it?”

A smirked crossed Obi-Wan’s face. “As much as I would love to, do you want to do this in my father’s living room?” His thumb traced a faint scar across Cody’s collarbone. A blush crept up Cody’s neck. Obi-Wan enjoyed that. He wondered how far down the blush went. Maybe later he would find out. Gently biting Cody’s neck Obi-Wan was pleased to see it burn brightly in Cody’s skin for a moment before settling into the blush. Biting at Cody’s neck again Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to the man before slowly working his hands down Cody’s body. He popped the button on Cody’s jeans slowly slipping his hand in.

Cody’s breath hitched slightly. “You have any idea how much I wanted to do this earlier?” Obi-Wan muttered kissing Cody’s lips again. “You had fewer clothes on then.” Sucking Cody’s bottom lip into his mouth Obi-Wan’s hand slipped into Cody’s boxers. “Are you hot everywhere?” Obi-Wan chuckled softly. Squeezing Cody there was a nuzzle from the retired Navy man. He rolled his hips up into Obi-Wan’s hand. He muttered into Obi-Wan’s lips. “What’s that?” Obi-Wan teased.

“Don’t be a tease,” Cody leaned into him for another kiss. “ _Please_.”

There was that smirk again that Cody was starting to love, “Since you said please.”  
\---  
Laying on Cody’s chest Obi-Wan ran his hand along the man’s skin. He pressed a kiss to the pectoral muscle under him. His fingers gently played with the fine chest hair that covered Cody. “Well that was wonderful,” Obi purred slightly. He looked up at the other man. His blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

There was a chuckle from the man under him. Strong arms wrapped around Obi-Wan’s back settling down near the small of the man’s back. “It was. Those lectures you do,” he winked at Obi-Wan.

“I do what with the lectures, Cody?” He asked running his fingers along Cody’s scared ribs. “My dear, you are covered in scars.” Obi-Wan wanted to kiss them all.

“Nothing,” Cody wiggled under Obi-Wan’s hand. “Well, twenty-five years will do that to you.”

Obi-Wan pulled back to look at the man’s chest. “All of these are from the Navy?”

“I mean not all of them,” There was a shrug. “But most of them.” His eyes closed feeling another kiss to his chest. He chuckled feeling Obi-Wan pressing kisses to a few of his scars. “You’ll be there a while if you’re trying to kiss them all.”

“Maybe I am,” there was a gentle purr from the man. Leaning over Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to Cody’s lips. “If you like.”

“I’d love that. But, let me take you to dinner first.” Fingers ran through Obi-Wan’s red hair slowly pushing the mess from his face. “Let me take you on a date.”

A smile covered the younger man’s face. “So, you don’t count dinner with my father and kids as a first date?” Turning his head, he kissed Cody’s palm.

Chucking shaking his head Cody smiled at him. “No,” he chuckled through the word. “No, I do not.”

Obi-Wan chuckled as well. “Good, neither do I. You want to take me to dinner and a movie? Go old school?”

“Do I look that old to you?” Cody tucked an arm under his head.

“I mean you do have some grey hair going on,” Obi-Wan gently tucked on some of Cody’s hair.

“So, do you,” Cody pointed out. Obi-Wan settled on Cody’s chest again. “You gonna sleep here?” There was a nod against his chest. “Good.”  
\---  
When Cody woke the next morning, it was early before everyone else was awake. It gave him another chance to shower or maybe even start working on the steps on the front porch. Yes, he would fix the steps or even start on them. Obi-Wan had dragged himself away to sleep back in his bed around one am. Cody missed having the man on his chest once he left. He couldn’t bring himself to leave the house with everyone asleep. It would feel too much like running away. Even though it’s what his anxiety was telling him to do. He couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to the kids, Qui, or even Obi-Wan. Not after last night. Had he been too forward? No. he couldn’t have been. Obi-Wan was the one who had started everything on the couch last night. Even though he was the one to first kiss the redhead in the man’s bedroom.

It was just his anxiety. Nothing more.

“Good morning,” was a gentle voice coming from a few feet away. “Coffee?” Qui had asked smiling at the man.

“Please,” Cody said standing up from the couch rolling his bad shoulder. “Didn’t think you would be awake yet.” Cody grabbed a shirt from his bag that was leaning against the couch. He quickly pulled it over his head to hide all the same scars that man’s son had been so fascinated with last night. “I was going to start working on your steps.”

“Oh, that would be lovely!” Qui handed him a mug of steaming coffee. “I wasn’t sure how you took it.”

“This is fine, sir.” He was given a stern look. “I’m sorry. It just slips out.” He could hear Ethan laughing at him in his head. _Can take the man out of the military but can’t take the military out of the man, huh vod?_ “Habit.”

“I bet. You hungry?”

Cody watched as the older man moved around the kitchen almost unsure if he was in the way or not. So, he stood leaning against the counter drinking from his mug as Qui got started on breakfast. Something about this man settled a sense of calm in him that he hadn’t felt in the last year. It was the same feeling he had when he was around Obi-Wan. This sense of calm that pushed his anxiety down to bearable levels.

“May I ask you a question, young man?” Qui asked getting pancakes ready for the kids once they woke up. Cody shifted against the counter almost unsure if he wanted to answer the man’s question. Even with the man’s back to him, Cody could feel Qui almost watching him. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t wish.”

“I have nothing to hide.”

“Everyone has something to hide,” Qui said thoughtfully. “And there’s nothing wrong with that. My question is why don’t you go to the VA? Some programs could help you with your anxiety.” Cody froze against the counter. “It’s not hard to read, son. They could help you with some coping mechanisms for your anxiety. Might help to talk to someone.” He had seen this too many times in retired military men. The pride they carry and unwillingness to give in and to speak to someone. Qui looked over his shoulder at the man. Cody was staring at the floor. “There’s nothing wrong with these feelings you’re having, Cody.”

“I know,” He said almost defensively. “I just don’t want to be strung out on meds.” He tipped the coffee cup to look at what was left in his mug.

“There are other options, Cody. Medication, self-care, and some therapy. I know some old vets are trying medical cannabis to help.”

Cody rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t know if that last one is for me.”

“Well, if you ever want to try it. Let me know. No pressure.”

“Thank you, sir- Qui.”  
\---  
The first date was not his strong suit; he had no idea what he was getting himself into. He didn’t even tell his brothers why he was leaving the house. Something inside him felt like shame at hiding it from Rex and Ethan. But how could he talk about it with them when he struggled with it inside? Shame at hiding it from himself for so long. He couldn’t be ashamed of something if he didn’t talk about it. Pulling into the driveway of Obi-Wan’s father’s house, Cody tugged down the dress shirt he rarely wore. He missed his dress uniform. Knocking on the door he waited tugging at the shirt again. His hands found their ways into his pockets as he waited looking down at his feet. Hearing the door open he pulled his hands out and smiled at the redhead in front of him.

“Hey,” he said. A frown tugged at his lips when the smaller man pushed him, keeping him from coming inside.

“You don’t want to be here tonight,” Obi-Wan said slowly. “My grand- “

“Obi-Wan!” Do not be rude!” They both heard coming from the house. “Come inside,” the deep voice commanded.

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan told him before opening the front door stepping inside. Cody had no idea what the man was sorry for. He was going to learn tonight.

“Grandfather, this is Cody,” Obi-Wan said as they stepped inside into the living room. He shut the door behind them. Cody felt trapped all of a sudden. “He’s a good friend.”

“Good friends,” Obi-Wan’s grandfather started sharply. “Call before showing up.”

“So does family,” Qui muttered loud enough for them all to hear. Obi-Wan’s cheeks turned two different shades of red at his father’s comment. This was not how he wanted his night to end.

“Come sit, Mister- “ The old man trailed off.

“Fett, sir,” Cody told him. “Cody Fett.”

The man raised his eyebrow. “And what do you do, Mister Fett?”

Cody stood a little taller. “My brothers and I own our own business doing house renovations.” Obi-Wan gently took him by the elbow leaning him towards one of the sofas.

“What did you do before?” The old man asked.

Qui rolled his eyes at his father. Ahsoka wiggled in her grandfather’s arms. “Father, what does it matter?”

“I wish to know, Qui-Gon. You have this man enter your home and do you know anything about him?” The old man rested his hands on top of his cane.

Cody felt like he was stuck in the middle of a family feud. He sat down slowly on the sofa next to Obi. Anakin curled into his father’s side trying to hide from the grumpy old man in front of him. The boy’s arm wrapped around his father’s.

“He was in the Navy, Father.” Qui looked over at him. “For how long, son? Twenty years?”

“Twenty-five,” Cody said proudly. For some reason, Cody had a feeling that the old man wasn’t going to care.

“I see. A solider and a house renovation. Been married? Any children?” Why was he being drilled?

“No, sir. Never married. I’ve just tried to provide the best life for my brothers since our mother died.” He felt a gentle shoulder bump from Obi.

“I see.” The old man thumped his cane on the ground. “You will join us for dinner.” He declared. “I will not take no for answer, young man.”  
\---  
Dinner was awkward with them all at the table not speaking. At least Cody had learned that Obi-Wan’s grandfather was named Tyranus Dooku. Cody filed it away for later to find out why Qui and Obi-Wan had different last names. The whole night Qui just looked on edged. The man was more jumpy than normal, and his face would flash annoyance when his father would comment, about Obi-Wan’s divorce. Ahsoka sat near him and kept trying to wiggle her way into his lap. Cody smiled down at her gently whispering into her ear that they would snuggle when Great-Grandpa left. His finger gently ran down her cheek as she smiled.

“Mister Fett,” the eldest of them all started. “You’re not married, no children, retired from one career already, are you struggling with retirement?”

“Father!” Qui hissed. “Cody is not here to discuss his financial status.”

“If he had served twenty-five years in the Navy, he shouldn’t have to work to support himself. He should be able to retire and enjoy life.”

“Oh, but I am, sir. I enjoy going to work every morning and spending time with my brothers.” Cody had no idea why he had to defend himself from this man. He was happy with his life and proud of what he had faced in his time.

Everyone else fell silent as the old man glared at everyone at the table. They finished eating in silence barely looking up at each other as they cleared the table of the plates and dishes. Anakin and his father stood at the sink doing dishes while Cody was stuck at the table with Great-Grandpa Dooku being drilled about his lack of marriage and children. A few times he looked to Qui almost begging the man for help with his eyes.

“Alright, Father, that is enough. It’s time to head back home now.” Qui stood up from the table his hands pushing him up fast. “Curfew is soon.”

Old man Tyranus bounced his cane off the hardwood floor. “I still don’t understand why you put me in that horrid home in the first place, Qui-Gon. I am your father. It is your duty as my son for you to take care of me.”

The taller man sighed. “Father, I did that because it was easier than trying to get all those nurses here. Besides Mister Yogi would miss you.” Qui went around to the table to help his father, unsure of what to do so did Cody. “I’m going to go grab my keys, I’ll be right back.”

Cody nodded trying to smile at the grumpy old man as he helped the man up.

“Young man, Naval career aside I know what you are,” the man hissed at him.

Raising an eyebrow Cody had no idea where this was going. Leftfield much? “I’m sorry, sir, I don’t understand.”

Tyranus grabbed his arm hard. Stronger than Cody would have thought. “My grandson will remarry but it will back to that woman that he divorced because it is the right thing to do. Those children need both of their parents.”

Cody let out a huff. “I think Obi-Wan is doing a wonderful job with the co-parenting thing.”

“I am not done,” he growled. “You stay away from him. You stay away from Obi-Wan. Faggots can’t change their stripes.”

All the air was sucked from his lungs. “Neither can horrible old men. You can’t change your stripes, _sir._ ”

“Alright, Father, time to go.” Qui stepped in at the perfect moment. It kept the old man from commenting back. “Everything okay?” He asked seeing the looks on their faces.

Cody pulled away from the old man needing a shower. “It is.” Mental guard back up Cody stood up straight. “It was wonderful having dinner with you, sir. Hope we get to do it again soon.” Cody stepped back to head into the kitchen. He needed some Ahsoka cuddles.

“What did you say to him, Father?” He heard Qui’s hiss as he left them.  
\---  
Stepping onto the back deck Qui sighed. “Cody, I am so sorry.” He told the man. “Please, forgive me.”

Lifting his head from the pillow of Ahsoka’s curls he tried to smile at the man. “It’s alright. I’m used to it.”

Qui shook his head. “You should never be used to it.” Qui took the spot next to his grandson wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “What he said was unforgivable. He doesn’t know you. I am sorry, Cody.” Anakin leaned into his grandfather. “My father is a horrible man. Us putting him in the home was the best thing. Visits like this are rare instead of him being here days in a row.”

Obi-Wan reached over to gently squeeze Cody’s leg. “I know this sounds horrible but since we’ve put him in the home the children are much happier. He has said some terrible things to all of us since the divorce and even before then.”

“Do I want to know?”

Ahsoka picked her head up from his shoulder. “No. He’s mean to us,” she snuggled back into Cody’s chest. Cody hugged her to his chest closer.

How can anyone be horrible to these wonderful people in front of him, Cody would never know. He pressed a gentle kiss to Ahsoka’s head. While his family life wasn’t like the one in front of him, Cody couldn’t bear the thought of someone being terrible to his brothers. He had picked up the slack after his father had left when he was a teenager and raised his brothers on his own without help. How family could be this horrible to each other blew his mind.

Qui turned pressing a kiss to his grandson’s forehead. “Time for bed, bubba.” The boy nodded. “Take your sister?” Again, he nodded. ‘Thank you, Ani.” Qui let the boy uncurl himself from his grandfather’s hold. For a moment Cody didn’t want to give up Ahsoka but he knew it was time for them to go to bed. It was already pasted the girl’s bedtime. “Good night, my darling girl,” Qui said to her kissing the girl.

She gave her father a gentle kiss before reaching for Cody again. “Night night, Cody.”

“Goodnight, darling.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. It had been a long night for them all.

The three adults watched as the children left the deck. Qui sighed and Cody had to agree.

“My father is a bastard and all of you are angels.” He told them softly. He stood up slowly coming to them. He pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead before pressing one to Cody’s. “If it wasn’t a school night I would offer to babysit while you two go get a late movie but, alas, it is.” He cupped the younger man’s face. “No matter what he says, it’s not true. You are wonderful and I couldn’t be more grateful to have you in our lives.”

Cody’s eyes closed gently leaning into the man’s hand. When was the last time someone took _care_ of him? “Thank you.”

He wished them goodnight before he slipped off the deck into the house. Obi-Wan moved over to sit in Cody’s lap. He enjoyed feeling the man’s arms wrapped around him. Cody pressed a kiss to the side of Obi-Wan’s head.

“I am so sorry,” Obi whispered to him. His face buried into Cody’s shoulder. This was not how he wanted their first date to end. Obi-Wan’s fingers dug into Cody’s back holding onto the man tightly. “I should have texted you to not come over. He just showed up.”

Cody rocked them in the chair slowly. His fingers ran through the man’s red hair. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” he muttered softly. Cody’s eyes closed as he rocked them for a while. “How about we give it another go?”

There was a gentle chuckle from the younger man. “I would love that. After the military demo,” Obi-Wan asked.

Cody nodded. “We can do that.” That just means he was waiting another few days. Obi-Wan pulled his head away from Cody’s neck to kiss the man. Cody gently cupped the back of the man’s head holding him in place to deepen the kiss. “You’re coming right?” His answer was another kiss.  
\---  
Obi-Wan held onto Ahsoka’s hand as they made it through the crowd. There were more people here than he thought. He looked over his shoulder at his father and son. The two were enjoying everything that they had seen so far. Anakin stood in front of the Navy recruitment booth for a moment. Obi-Wan watched his son talk to the man in uniform and for a moment Obi could see his son in the Navy. His heart ached at the thought of his son leaving him. In a few years, his boy would be eighteen. He wouldn’t be his little boy anymore.

“Daddy!” Ahsoka tugged on his hand. “Over there!” She said happily.

Following his daughter’s line of slight, he spotted what she happily pointed at. A woman with long dark hair leaning over painting lines on one of Cody’s brother’s faces. It was Ethan, the youngest of the brothers. The two were laughing as the woman painted something on his face.

“Fives!” Ahsoka pulled away from her father running towards the man. “Hi!” The woman paused in her painting.

Ethan’s face broke out in a smile. “Hey little lady,” he said to her. He looked up to the girl’s father. “Hey, Obi!”

“Hello there, Ethan,” He smiled at the younger man his hands falling to his daughter’s shoulders.

“This is Jenna, Wolffe’s wife.” Ethan nodded towards Obi. “This is Obi-Wan and his daughter Ahsoka. Are your dad and Anakin here?”

Obi-Wan bowed his head at her gently seeing that her hands are full. “Wonderful to meet you. They are, yes. Wondering around looking at stuff.”

Ahsoka watched Jenna as she went back to painting Ethan’s face. “Why are you painting his face?” She asked.

The woman gently chuckled bring the girl around to the other side so she could see. “Our family comes from the island of New Zealand, where there are people called the Islanders. We are one of three that remain. We are called _Manda'yaim_ or simply Mandalorians. A warrior race turned peaceful after a civil war broke out on our part of the island. A lot of us moved to escape the war, like Ethan and Cody’s mother.” She gently dragged the paintbrush across Ethan’s face. “It is part of our custom to paint our faces for battle, like your Native Americans,” she told the pair. “There,” she told her brother-in-law. “All done. Go find that brother of yours.”

Jenna handed Ethan a mirror. “Looks amazing, sister.” He looked over the deep blue lines painted on his face. He matched Rex’s almost perfectly. It had his flare added to it. “Which one? I have three here.”

She rolled her eyes playfully at him. “The one I haven’t painted yet.”

Ethan laughed turning his head to see the little blue fives painted next to his hair. He messed with Ahsoka’s hair as he got up from his spot. “I’ll send the old man over.”

Jenna laughed softly getting the paint mixed up for her oldest brother-in-law. She showed the color to Ahsoka. “Pretty isn’t it?”

The little girl nodded. “It is! Like the sun!”

“That’s _Kote,_ alright,” Jenna said. “Burns brightly like the sun.”

Obi-Wan turned his head. “ _Kote?”_

Jenna looked up towards the redhead. “It’s his _Manda'yaim_ name, the one his mother gave him. It means glory and might. He started to go by Cody once their mother died.”

“I see,” Obi-Wan said softly. He gave the man a wave once Cody came closer. “Hello, you,” his voice was soft.

“Hello there,” Cody said to them all. The man pressed a kiss to Ahsoka’s forehead. He sat in front of his sister-in-law taking his sunglasses off.

He looked tired to Obi-Wan. Worn down almost ragged. For a moment, the redhead hoped nothing was bothering the other man. Cody’s normally bright eyes were dull just before he shut them so Jenna could paint his face with the bright yellow. A small sunburst was painted on his chin before she moved to his brow. A large yellow line went around from one side of his face to another. It barely hid the deep scar that ran across the left side of Cody’s face. She even painted a yellow mohawk on Cody’s forehead before she painted it in his hair. She then switched to a black paint going across Cody’s eyes, down his nose, and formed a ‘V’ across Cody’s lips.

“There, brother,” She said softly. “Added some more eye black for the day.”

The man nodded his head before opening his eyes. “Thank you,” he told her. He stood up to his full height. “The rest of the boys done?” Jenna nodded. “Good. We’ll be starting soon.” This wasn’t Obi-Wan’s Cody. This was Commander Cody Fett of the US Navy. It sent a chill down Obi-Wan’s spine.

“Good. Don’t hurt yourself, old man. We’ll be watching you.”

There was a grunt from the man as she stood up. He didn’t say goodbye to them as she went to join his brothers. Cody was lost into his mind. Obi-Wan wondered what he was thinking about it. What was bothering him? It nagged at him as he collected Ahsoka settling her on his hip. They waited for Qui and Anakin to join them before heading to take their seats.

“It is wonderful to meet you, darling.” Qui gently kissed Jenna’s hand. The woman chuckled sitting next to the older man. “You are Wolffe’s wife, yes?”

“I am, yes.” She smiled down as Ahsoka sat next to her.

The little girl was sandwiched between the nice lady and her father. Ahsoka took Obi-Wan’s hand waiting for the show to start her feet swinging happily under her. Her tiny hand barely fit into his father’s hand. She leaned forward to look at her brother before looking back towards the center of the field in front of them.  
\---  
He dropped to his knees along the side of the truck. His hand held onto the front of his shirt as he gasped for air. Forehead pressed the cool side panel of the truck. The memories swirled around him pulling him everywhere dragging him down and drowning him. The pressure on his chest sent a whimper from the man on his knees. Someone was calling his name. Shouting for him as he heard them coming towards him. Footsteps getting closer to him. Someone’s hands on his shoulders. He jerked away his head hitting the side of the truck again.

“Cody,” the voice said softly. “Cody, it’s alright.” Arms wrapped around his shoulders a forehead resting against the back of his head. “I’m right here, _ori'vod.”_ The younger brother gently rocked him. He covered the hands wrapped around him with one of his leaning into his younger brother’s chest. “I love you, _Kote.”_ His brother whispered to him. “Let’s go home.” Cody pressed his face into Ethan’s neck. “Come on, big man.” Another brother showed up to help him off the ground. He leaned heavily onto Ethan's arms still wrapped around his brother. The two shared a moment, a long hug before they meet in a _kov’nyn._

Cody swallowed. “I need to talk to Obi-Wan.” His head was on Ethan’s shoulder.

“You can text him in the truck. Let me get you home.” Both Ethan and Wolffe got Cody in the truck.

The man settled in the seat with a sigh. He had to wait till Wolffe climbed in the truck. “Is Ethan not coming with us?” His brother shook his head. “No, he’s going to ride with Rex. We’re going home.”

 _I’m not going to be able to make it tonight._ He sent it to Obi-Wan. He wanted to go on this date with the man, badly.

_It’s alright. You all had a long day. Are you okay?_

_I’ve been better._

_If you need anything, I’m here for you._

_Thanks, Obi. Sorry about canceling again tonight. I’ll text you tomorrow._

_Rest well. Talk to you tomorrow._  
\---  
Wolffe parked his truck in the driveway letting out a sigh. “Can you stay here tonight? I need to talk to you about something.”

Cody frowned seeing the look on his younger brother’s face. “Of course. What’s up?”

Wolffe gripped the steering wheel tightly. “Jenna’s pregnant,” his voice was so soft Cody almost missed it.

“What? That’s wonderful.” Cody reached over to pull his brother into a hug. “I’m so happy for you.” Pulling away his brother didn’t look happy. “What’s the matter?” He asked. With no answer, Cody tugged on Wolffe’s shirt. “Let’s go inside. Come on,” he told his brother.

The two brothers made it inside slowly, but a little sore from the afternoon, they made their way downstairs to the basement where they each dropped on the sofas there.

“You don’t seem so excited about this, Wolffe.” He turned towards his brother frowning deeply at the younger Fett brother. “What’s going on?”

“She’s pregnant,” he said again.

Cody rolled his eyes. “Well, that is what happens when you have unprotected sex- “

“ _Shut up_!” Wolffe reached over and pushed his brother. “I don’t want to fuck this up.” Cody moved closer to his brother throwing an arm around Wolffe’s shoulders. “I don’t want to be like him.”

“Oh Wolffe, you’re not going to be like him.” He pressed a kiss to his brother’s head. “The fact that you’re saying this already proves it.”

“I want to be like you. You were a good father.” Cody felt his cheeks turn red. “You took better care of us than he did.”

“I had no choice, _vod._ I had to take care of you. Mother would never have forgiven me.” He gently ran his fingers through Wolffe’s hair. “You’re going to be a great dad, I promise.”

“He _left_ us, _Kote.”_

“I know he did, but you’ll never do that.” A smile tugged at his face. “You’re going to be a great dad.”  
\---  
Again, they had rescheduled their first date, but it seems nothing would line up with either one of their schedules. Finally, they got a chance to go out one weekend that was going to be kid-free. The kids would be dropped off at Obi-Wan’s ex’s before even gotten there at the house. Cody pulled in the driveway giving Qui a wave as he climbed out of the truck. The kids were heading towards their grandfather’s car.

“Hey,” he gave them a wave. Ahsoka came running towards him with her bookbag on her shoulders. “Hey, little lady.” He lifted her carrying her back towards Qui. “Did you have fun at the beach?”

“Yeah! I got to swim!” Her little arms wrapped around his neck. “We all got some sun!”

Cody put him back on the ground so she could climb into the car. “I see that. Did Daddy get some sun too?” Obi-Wan hadn’t come out yet.

“Yeah, Dad looks like a lobster.” Anakin chuckled. The teenager loaded his and his sister’s bags into the car. “He can barely move.”

“Oh no,” Cody said softly. There goes a date night. _Again._

“I told him that I would take the kids to Shmi’s. He can hardly move.” Qui said gently patting Cody’s arm. “He’s inside if you want to go check on him.”

Giving the kids one last smile Cody slipped into the house. Slowly he took the stairs to the second half of the house. “Obi,” he called out stepping into the man’s room. He found the redhead laying on his belly in his bed. “Oh Obi,” he said seeing the man’s bright red back. He sat on the edge of the bed reaching over to gently run his fingers along the man’s spine.

“Ow,” Obi-Wan moaned. He turned his head. “So much for third times a charm.”

Cody chuckled softly. “Not our lucky day, huh?” He asked leaning over to kiss the man. “Did you forget sunscreen?” Obi-Wan nodded. “But you put some on the kids.” Another nod. Cody shook his head with a chuckle. “Come on, let’s get you in the shower. A nice cool one. It’ll help.” Cody moved so Obi-Wan could start the slow process of getting up. Once the man was sitting upright Cody pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“My poor lobster.” Obi-Wan buried his face in Cody’s chest. “Poor thing,” gentle fingers ran through the man’s hair. “Come on, shower.”  
\---  
Obi-Wan’s arms were wrapped around Cody’s middle with his face buried in Cody’s shoulder as the cool water ran over his heated back. Obi-Wan did a number himself that was for sure. This had to be one of the worse sunburns he had ever seen. Gentle hands ran over Obi-Wan’s shoulders and back.

“You poor thing,” Cody whispered his voice barley over the running water. “You’re not gonna be able to sleep tonight.”

Obi-Wan groaned. “I ruined date night.”

There was a smirk that Obi-Wan couldn’t see. “It’s alright. I figured we would end up naked together tonight anyway.”

“You assume too much, sir.” Obi-Wan nuzzled his shoulder.

“I would love to get down and repay the night on the couch.” Cody kissed the top of his head. “But I want you to enjoy it,” Obi-Wan whined for a moment, and Cody wanted to know if it was out of pain or arousal

“You’re a tease, Commander.”

“Damn right, Professor.”  
\---  
Cody elected to stay with Obi-Wan, not wanting to give up on some alone time with the man. Qui had returned from dropping his grandchildren at his ex-daughter-in-law and left the men alone for the night. Cody laying on his side slowly rubbed aloe into Obi-Wan’s skin. Now and then he would place a gentle kiss to the man’s neck, one of the few spots that weren’t burned. The man under him would jump when the cold gel would touch his heated skin. More gentle kisses to soothe the sunburnt man.

“We suck at this dating thing,” Obi-Wan muttered against the pillow.

Cody had to agree. They were zero for three right now. “We’ll get there. I haven’t dated in a long time. So, I could be rusty.”

There was a chuckle. “I could be as well.” He moaned softly from Cody’s hands running along his back. “This does feel good.”

Another kiss to the man’s shoulder. “Good.”

“You’ll stay?”

“If you want me to.”

The third time wasn’t the charm it seemed.

His body woke him up without an alarm again. The sun was starting to peek through the blinds in Obi-Wan’s room. A gentle smile tugged at his lips as he watched Obi-Wan sleep. Fingers gently through the man’s red hair. He pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead.

“You wonderful man,” he muttered before closing his eyes again falling back asleep.  
\---  
Obi-Wan pulled into the driveway of his home and smiled soon he and the kids could move in. As much as he loved his father it would be nice to have his own space again. Spotting only Cody’s truck in the drive he hoped his plan would work. Boy did he want it to work. Stepping inside in the house he let out a happy noise. The place looked amazing. The cabinets and countertops made the kitchen paint pop along with the tile on the wall. He couldn’t wait to show the kids.

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan smiled turning around seeing Cody standing there packing his tools up. Good, he was done for the day, Obi-Wan hoped.

Obi-Wan let out a soft purr looking the man over, “Hello you.” He easily crossed the dining room wrapping his arms around Cody kissing the man. “What are you doing tonight?”

Cody dropped the paintbrush into his bag along his side. “Nothing. Why?”

Obi-Wan pressed his lips to Cody’s ear. “Want to hide away in a hotel with me for the weekend?” His hands ran down the man’s back grabbing his ass.

Cody leaned into the man letting out a soft moan. “Yes, please.”  
\---  
Cody dropped himself in the big bed of the hotel room that Obi-Wan rent, sighing happily he toed off his boots. He starched his back like a big cat happily. Rolling onto his side he watched Obi-Wan on the phone, the man was ordering them dinner for tonight. A little smirk crossed his face as he watched the man. Obi-Wan’s sunburn had turned into a wonderful golden-brown tan. It was nowhere near as dark as Cody’s skin, but it was a nice color on the redhead. Cody shifted his hips a little when he felt the tightening in his jeans. A small blush ran along his neck, he felt like a teenager again.

Tossing his phone onto the chair Obi gave him a little smirk before climbing into the bed with Cody. He fit perfectly against the man’s chest their legs inner lacing together like that night they shared after Obi’s sunburn. The smaller man’s hands ran under Cody’s shirt along his back over his smooth skin. Gentle kisses were shared between the two before Obi rolled Cody onto his back pinning him down deepening the kisses. Cody tugged Obi’s shirt out of his pants fingers dancing along the skin under his hands. Soft moans were exchanged between the two men.

“As much as I would love,” Obi panted against Cody’s lips, “To continue our dinner will be here soon.” He rolled his head to give Cody better access to his neck. His fingers tugged at Cody’s shirt trying to pull it up off the man.

Getting the hint Cody sat up smiling at the man. He pulled his shirt off over his head tossing it off the bed. Obi panted a little running his tongue along his bottom lip. Obi reached up to tug Cody back down by his jeans. The man gave him a bright smile his lips falling back to Obi’s neck.

“So much for stopping me,” Cody chuckled.

“Hush you,” His fingers tugged at Cody’s hair. Cody’s hands started tugging at his shirt. Taking the hint Obi lifted them helping the man pull his shirt off over his head. Obi felt a blush run along his cheeks thinking that his body was nowhere near the standards that Cody’s was. He was being shy, and Obi had no idea why. He didn’t have the perfect lean body that Cody did. He felt a little chubby under the man. A blush ran along his neck and shoulders. Cody kissed the man’s throat.

Gentle nuzzles from the Navy man. “Hey,” he kissed Obi again. “What’s the matter?” Cody sat up running his hands down Obi’s chest.

The blush went all the way up to his ears. Obi didn’t know why he was being so shy. This wasn’t the first time they had been naked in front of each other, but something was different now. Something had changed and Obi-Wan didn’t know what it was. Obi cupped Cody’s face bring him down for a gentle kiss. “I love you,” he said softly. That’s what changed. He had fallen in love with this man in front of him. All the little things that Cody did for him and his children. Things Cody did for others without thinking of himself. How Obi-Wan loved this man. He kissed Cody again. “I love you.”

His heart hammered in his chest hearing those words tumble from Obi-Wan’s lips. Tears pulled at his eyes as he kissed him again. “I-,” he stuttered.

Thumb ran over Cody’s cheek. “You don’t have to say it, Codes. I know. I do,” he smooths the worry line in Cody’s forehead.  
\---  
By the time dinner came around Cody was in his boxers leaning near the window overlooking the city below them. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in years. But something was still nagging him at the back of his mind. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. He had no idea what to do with his feelings towards Obi-Wan. Or the fact that he felt like he was lying to his brothers. Hiding himself and his feelings from them. It was to protect them he knew or was it? Or was he kidding himself in this all? He would have lost everything if the truth got out, he would have lost his brothers. But why was he hiding now? They were all grown now. Could they handle their brother coming out? Arms snaked around his waist lips pressing kisses to his back between his shoulder blades. Cody leaned into Obi-Wan. Everything he was going through in his mind was worth it if it gave him Obi-Wan and the kids. He wanted to be happy and… Obi-Wan made him happy. Yes, Obi made him happy. His shoulders dropped in relief.

“You okay?” Another kiss to his shoulder. “You got quiet.”

Cody turned in his arms. “Yeah, just thinking.” His arms wrapped around Obi’s back. Obi made a face. “Nothing bad, I promise.” The two shared a kiss. He gave Obi a little smile running his fingers through the man’s red hair. “Just thinking about family. Mine, yours, that’s all.” He kissed Obi again. “You make me very happy, Obi.”

A smile tugged at Obi’s lips. “You make me very happy too,” Fingers ran along with the scars on Cody’s back. “You make us all very happy.”

Cody pulled him into another kiss. This one was harder and deeper than the ones before as they were standing by the windows. Obi broke away taking Cody’s hand dragging him towards the bed. Even with his smaller size, he pushed the older man onto the bed. Cody fell back with a soft laugh. He tugged Obi down on top of him.

“Why is it when we’re in bed your always on top?” Cody had to tease him. “Not that I’m complaining. The view is amazing.”

Obi had felt a blush race up his chest and face. “Stop it,” he pinched one of Cody’s nipples.

“Make me,” Cody moaned softly.  
\---  
“ _Cody!”_

Obi’s arms were pinned above his head by one of Cody’s big hands while the other ran down and along the man’s ribs. Cody sucked a bruise into the skin of Obi’s neck while he rolled his hips harder into Obi’s giving body. A growl left him as their bodies meet again in a hard and long thrust.

“Cody, please,” Obi begged under him. “ _Please, Cody.”_

The begging did him in, it always did. Cody let go of Obi’s hand reaching down to take a hold of the man’s leaking cock. A whimper left the man below him. Cody stumbled for a moment trying to find the right sense of timing between the two motions between them. He wanted to see Obi’s face again when he came. The blissed-out face that the man always made brought him pride in knowing that he was making Obi feel that way. Pinning Obi’s hips to the bed Cody wanted to see that face and hear the man lose himself into bliss.

“ _Yes,”_ Obi moaned his back coming off the bed even with Cody holding him in place. A gasp turned to a moan as Obi came hard under him. It dragged one out of the older man as well. Obi pulled Cody down for a hard kiss whimpering as the man thrusted into him hard again. He could feel that Cody was almost there. “I love you,” he muttered to the man. “I love you,” His nails dragged down Cody’s back. Cody’s face buried in Obi’s neck as he came hard in his lover. Shaky breaths left Cody against Obi’s sweaty skin. Sloppy kisses pressed against the man’s skin Cody dropped his weight against Obi-Wan a little more. Arms went around Cody’s back holding him in place as they laid there together basking in their combined bliss.

“Are you glad you came with me?” Obi asked panting a little bit.

“In more ways than one.”

They both laughed at Cody’s dry use of humor. Obi kissed him. He loved seeing the man laugh. It made him look younger.  
\---  
Obi stretched in the huge bed he was sharing with this amazing man next to him. His back popped a little bit as he moved. He was only slightly sore from their nights together. His hips were covered in Cody size hand marks. They would fade in time but for now, they were reminders of the past two nights. Two amazing nights. Cody hadn’t run like he thought he would when words of love were spoken from him. Cody was sleeping with his back to him and Obi couldn’t help but run a hand slowly along the man’s skin. Nail marks covered his lover, some deeper than others. Obi felt his face turn red at seeing them. The heat of the moment Cody had said. The man hadn’t mind at all, but Obi felt bad. He didn’t want to hurt Cody, even though deep down he knew that it would take more than nail marks to hurt Cody.

A soft noise came from the retired Navy man. Obi wiggled closer to him. A hand held his own in place. “Good morning, _cyar'ika.”_ Cody yawned wiggling into the man’s hold.

 _Cyar'ika?_ That caught Obi’s attention. Obi kissed the back of Cody’s neck. “What’s that mean?” He asked. He had never heard Cody use the langue of his people. He wanted to hear more.

Another yawn came from Cody. “It’s _Mando’a_ for darling.” Cody wiggled back into the blankets. “ _Cyar'ika.”_ He said it slowly for Obi.

 _“Cyar'ika,”_ He tried slowly. A chuckle left his sleepy partner. “Close?”

“Close enough,” Cody hummed softly.

“You’ll have to teach me more.”

“ _Elek, cyar'ika.”_  
\---  
It was always one of the hardest days of the year for them. Right behind their mother’s death day that of Ewan’s. Something that Cody was still struggling with even now. But it has only been two years since his little brother took his final breaths on Earth. Being held in his brother’s arms as he left them all, Cody hoped that their mother was waiting on the other side for her second to the youngest son. The little boy that she entrusted to her husband upon her death had joined her far before his time, Cody always thought. If any of them should have left them on the battlefield it should have been him. He was the oldest. It should have been him.

But it wasn’t him that left them on that battlefield far from home that day. It was Echo, little Ewan, the nickname coming from the fact that the little boy liked to repeat everything Cody would say to their brothers driving them all crazy. Cody loved it. The twins were attached to him at the hip since they came screaming into this world. They reached for their brother _Kote_ long before they reached for their heartless father that had left them on their own only months after their mother had died.

His hand gently dragged over the headstone that bore their brother’s name slowly. He could still hear the sounds of gunfire and explosions going off around them as the Black Hawks were shot down. Hearing Echo screams his name as he was hit. It sent the Commander back running ignoring the sounds of his troops calling his name. No brother left behind; it didn’t just apply to the Marines but the Fett brothers as well. Cody let out a gasp that had both Rex and Wolffe there on each side of him worried that he was going to drop to the ground. Wolffe’s hand curling around Cody’s elbow gently.

He let his older brother sag into his arms for a moment. “We’re right here,” a gentle _kov’nyn_ to the side of his older brother’s head. “I got you, _Kote.”_ He whispered into his ear. A name Cody felt he was undeserving at the moment of his life.

 _“Glory and might, Kote.”_ His mother would tell him as she tucked him into bed at night before the other boys were born. _“That’s what you are to me, my dearest son.”_ A _kov’nyn_ to his forehead before she kissed him goodnight.

It was taking all of his might now to remind standing here in front of his brother’s grave. Ethan for all of his lack of self-awareness sometimes even picked up on the moment laying a gentle hand on his oldest brother’s back. Cody was already exhausted, and the day had just begun. Turning towards little Ethan, he would always be little to Cody, the older Fett brother wrapped the youngest in a bone-crushing hug. As deeply as he was being torn apart from the grief of losing Ewan, Cody did not know what was going on in the mind of Ethan. His twin was gone. Ripped from him in a heartbeat. In a moment of the sear and utter ferocity that the memories ate away at Cody every moment of his life. A hard _kov’nyn_ to Ethan’s forehead and the two had arms wrapped around each other shaking under the weight of their anguish.

“I’m okay,” Ethan muttered to his brother. Ethan pressed his forehead into Cody’s neck. He was still shorter than his brother, something that made Cody happy to still have. Even if it was just the smallest thing. They both knew that his statement was a lie. He wasn’t okay, he would never be okay. But he had come to terms with his brother’s death. It just left a hole in his heart the size of Ewan’s grace and present that would never truly heal no matter what.

“Don’t lie to me,” Cody muttered into his brother’s hair. Ethan was letting it finally grow out. It was soft under his rough-dry hands as they both stood there gently rocking each other.  
\---  
They pretty much stayed that way riding back to Wolffe’s house. Ethan wrapped around his oldest brother feeling the grief roll-off Cody in waves. They all could feel it, sense the buildings of a long and painful panic attack that would hit their brother at any moment. Pulling into the driveway Wolffe turned in his seat to look at the two in the back. “Come in,” He told Cody. He wasn’t going to take no for answer. He was going to be there when his brother finally broke down. Rex has done enough. Rex needed a break. Rex could focus on Ethan. Let Wolffe hold Cody together for a night. Ethan hugged Cody one more time before pulling away. As much as he didn’t want to be away from his brother at this moment, he knew that it would be all too much for them all.

The two brothers climbed out of the car giving each other a gentle headbutt kiss before Ethan took the front seat across from Rex. Wolffe opened Cody’s door waiting for him. Waiting for the stubborn commander to finally give in and give control over to Wolffe. It was hard, even now, for Cody to give anything up to his brothers not when he should be the one holding it together for all of them. Shoulders sagged and dropped before he gave in and took Wolffe’s hand. Stepping into the home Wolffe had made with Jenna, Cody felt the air conditioning kiss his face as the door closed behind him. She was there waiting for them. Her gentle smile as she greeted her husband said it all. They had planned this. All of them.

For the first time in a long time, Cody felt trapped. Trapped in something that wasn’t his mind, but here with his brother, he felt trapped and he had no idea why.

“ _Kote_ ,” She said softly stepping off the stairs that made her appear taller than she was. Her long dark hair flowed behind her as she stepped up along her brother-in-law. Delicate hands that held strength gently took a hold of his forearms. She pulled him into a hug as best she could the baby bump was in the way. He sagged into the hug leaning into the woman before he pulled away to look at her lovely dark brown eyes. His brother had truly gotten himself a _mesh’la_ woman. “Whenever you boys are hungry dinner will be ready,” she told them both when she pulled away. Her hand gently cupped Cody’s cheek as she pressed a kiss to her brother-in-law’s face.

Both men nodded in thanks and with that Jenna slipped away to her living room. She had a baby blanket to make after all. Wolffe watched his wife go with a smile before gently smacking his brother’s arm. “Basement,” He said to his brother. Cody knew one thing. The basement meant they were going to talk. It was the same place that Wolffe told him of his fears of becoming a father once he learned of Jenna’s pregnancy. Wolffe held onto the fear that he would want to leave her like Jango had left them all those years ago. A fear that Cody had put in its place the moment it left his brother’s mouth.

Dropping himself heavily on the sofa in the basement Cody dropped his head back unsure if he wanted to do this today. Whatever Wolffe was planning it was not going to be good.

“What’s going on, _vod,”_ He asked putting a bottle of water in front of his bother.

Grabbing the bottle, Cody played with the label. “With what?”

Wolffe sighed. “Don’t play dumb. What’s going on with you and Obi-Wan?”

“Nothing.”

A single eye-rolled. “You are a horrible liar.”

Shoulder shrugged. “Nothing at all. Why would there be?” This was not the talk he wanted to have today. He had spent too many years hiding in the closet to drop the act even if it was for Wolffe. It wasn’t like he was back in the Navy. Wolffe wasn’t going to oust him or do anything to him. Other than to tell him to get out of his house and his life. Years of hiding and struggling with himself nagged at the back of his mind. He had nothing to fear from telling his brother, or did he? He thought back to that night in the hotel with Obi-Wan. Those thoughts from before racing around him again.

“Because I’ve seen the way you look at him, Cody, and the way he looks at you. If you like the man, then ask him out. Take him on a date.” Wolffe sat across form him. “If he says no, which I don’t see happening, then we finish the job and never see him again.”

The label was peeling under his fingernail. He still had paint under them from yesterday. The house was almost done. Less than two weeks until the family moved in.

“Cody?” Wolffe’s voice was gentle. Far gentler than it normally was.

“I’m gay,” He said out of the blue. “He and I have already been on a date.” His cheeks burned. “A few.”

A bark of laughter left his brother. “I know, _Kote._ I know. It’s alright.” He watched Cody’s shoulders shake. “It’s alright, _vod._ I promise. Really.” He moved to Cody’s side of the couch. “I promise, we love you no matter what.” Arms went around strong shaking shoulders. “We love you. We have always loved you and always will. Nothing changes at all.” Wolffe kissed his head. “You’re still my _ori’vod._ Always will be.” Cody leaned into his brother’s arms. “There’s something else isn’t there?”

 _Glory and might_ ran in his head in the voice of their mother.

“It’s my fault,” he cried. “It’s all my fault. I couldn’t get to him in time.” Fingers dragged in his hair slowly letting him go on. “I thought he was right behind me, I swear. I thought he was right there.” His fingers dug into Wolffe’s shoulders. “He was screaming for me. He was hurt. He was hurt and I almost left him behind.”

“It’s not your fault, Cody.” Wolffe rocked him slowly. “It’s not your fault. You were injured too.”

“No, no!” Cody shook his head so savagery he shook himself from his brother’s arms. “He was my responsibility! I promised to bring him back!” Cody fell from the couch to floor with a hard thump. He felt like he was drowning. He was lightheaded from the cramping of his chest. Ewan screaming for him again and again in his head. Begging his brother not to leave him behind. “I didn’t bring him back,” he cried the hot tears burning his skin as they fell.

“Cody,” Wolffe’s voice was calm and he almost missed his name. “Cody, you _did_ bring him back. You brought him back so we could say goodbye.”

“No! No! We never should have to say goodbye. It should have been me!” His voice was raw even to his ears. Fingers dragging in his hair grabbing the back of his head. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted it all to stop. He wanted his brother back. He wanted Ewan back. “He died in my arms, Wolffe.” He remembers being able to only see out of one eye. The other was shut due to the blood pouring from the jagged gash on his face. He could still hear the wet ragged breath of his little brother in his arms before Ewan didn’t open his eyes again. He's screaming for his brother to wake up. Fighting his men off as they tried to take Ewan from him. Having to be knocked out to get them both out of there.

Wolffe pulled his head up looking at him with one good eye. “You did _nothing wrong_ ,” he growled. It was moments like this that Wolffe reminded him of their father. The few times they saw this side of Jango. The _kov’nyn_ was painful with the amount of force Wolffe puts behind it. He’ll leave a bruise on Cody’s forehead. “Ewan is gone. Yeah. But he wasn’t alone. He had the man that looked after him his entire life there. Our Echo didn’t die scared and lonely, _Kote_. He had his _buir_ with him.”

The sob that left his chest took the remaining air from his lungs. His ribs ached from the scream he let out against his brother’s chest as he finally gave in to the painful memories. The guilt and the horror of having to bury that little boy he had raised pretty much himself from the moment that their mother took her last breaths left a mark on his soul. Burned him to the core. Burned him till he couldn’t see straight. He cried for Echo. He cried for Rex, Wolffe, and Fives. He cried for them all. Cody had never allowed himself to cry for himself. That this was to be his lot in life. The life of the brother who didn’t get to be a child so the others could grow up to as normally as they could. To be the one who just wasn’t a brother but their father. Their port in the storm when they were lost. To be their one and only. Their everything. But, tonight in Wolffe’s basement he cried for himself. Everything pouring out of his soul onto his brother’s shoulder.

 _Glory and might._ _  
_ \---  
Jenna gently tucked a blanket around her brother-in-law’s shoulders. A gentle kiss was pressed to the man’s forehead. Cody was still asleep. Worn out and exhausted from grief. She had heard what was going on in the basement, but she trusted Wolffe to bring their _Kote_ back to them. The man was suffering under all the weight and pressure he was putting on himself to be the perfect brother returning from the horrors of war. Jenna had seen it in Wolffe when they had first started dating. The horrors and pain kept Wolffe from being the man that allowed himself to love her fully. It had taken some time but her Wolffe was her whole world along with the new life they had created together.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay with him?” Her husband asked handing her a mug of tea.

“Please, if I can handle you at your worse, I can handle him.” She leaned into the kiss. “How long did it take for you to get him down?” For a moment it was as if they were talking about a child.

“Hours,” Wolffe sighed exhaustedly. “But he told me he felt better. Better that he finally told someone.”

“Good,” She sipped her tea. Perfect just the way she liked. “We’ll be alright, _riduur.”_ His arms wrapped around her hips his hands on her belly. “He’s going to be okay.” Another kiss this one to the side of her head. “Go to work, darling.”

“Yes, dear.” Wolffe untangled himself from his wife. “Love you.”

“Love you too, dear heart.”

With that, her husband goes off to work. She leaves him with a sleeping and broken Cody and a baby growing in her belly. She would have to get him coffee and breakfast before she tried to wake that bear of a man. Good thing Wolffe cooked before he left. She knew she kept him around for something. Returning with a plate of waffles and coffee she set them down near Cody before going to sit across from him.

Cody dragged a hand over his face as he woke up. Feeling almost as if he was hungover. Groggy it took him a moment to remember that he fell asleep on Wolffe’s couch. No, he didn’t fall asleep. He passed out. He passed out from the grief leaving his body last night. Jenna was watching him holding a mug of tea in her hands.

“Morning,” She said watching him.

“Morning,” His back was sore from the couch. He was getting too old for this. “What time is it?”

“Does it matter?”

“Where’s Wolffe? I need to get to work.” His face felt fat. Swollen still from the crying.

“This is your wake-up call. Your brothers said you’re free today to take that boyfriend of yours out for a walk and that they’ve got the job today just fine... So, let’s sit up and help me devour these waffles your brother made us before scuttled out for the day.” She pointed to the plate sitting in front of him.

Cody reached for the coffee. “He’s not my boyfriend,” he muttered.

“Maybe he should be.”  
\---  
Even after a shower and change of clothes he still felt like he was hit by a truck. Dragging his hand over his face Cody couldn’t shake the feeling that he gave everything he had last night, and it left him raw and hurting. But he had promised Obi-Wan that he would pick him up today. He and Wolffe were going to talk about going through his phone. He knew his brother had meant well, but it still left Cody exposed. He parked in front of Obi-Wan’s building waiting for the man to come out. There was only one class today for the man to teach. They had promised each other that they would spend time together.

Now Cody was almost too exhausted for it.

He closed his eyes for a moment before the professor came out of the building with his bag over his shoulder. A gentle smile that normally sent butterflies through his chest only burned.

Obi-Wan opened the door to the truck sliding in easily. “Hey, you,” he said gently reaching over to kiss Cody. His hand rested on Cody’s unshaven cheek. “You okay?” He asked his thumb ran along the man’s cheekbone. Worry sent through him at Cody’s swollen red eyes and unkempt appearance. His Cody wasn’t normally like this.

“Bad night,” was the simple statement.

More gentle petting. “Then let’s go home.” Obi-Wan put his bag on the floorboards between his feet.

“No,” Cody protested. “You wanted to go out.” They had things to do. He didn’t want to have to cancel things because he looked like death warmed over.

That gentle understanding smile again crossed Obi-Wan’s face. “No, no. You need to rest, darling. Let’s go home. It’ll be quiet. We’ll lay in bed till the kids come home.”

Obi-Wan kissed him again, home they would go. To a bed with this amazing man.

Obi-Wan didn’t think that Cody would fall asleep that _fast_ but whatever had happened last night had worn the man out. Fingers gently ran through the ever-growing retired Navy man’s hair. It wasn’t often that he got to play a big spoon to Cody. The man’s back was nestled against his chest his head resting on Obi-Wan’s other arm. A gentle snore leaving Cody’s lips now and then. He almost didn’t want to know what had happened. Knowing in time that Cody would tell him if he wanted. Cody snorted awake he rolled over towards Obi-Wan’s chest. Obi-Wan got to press a kiss to Cody’s forehead before the man nestled back down against him.

“I love you,” Cody muttered.

Something exploded in his chest at the man’s words. He was almost lightheaded hearing those words come from Cody. “I love you too, _Kote.”_ Saying the man’s given name always sent chills down his spine.

Cody looked up at Obi-Wan eyes sparkling with tears. “I came out to Wolffe yesterday.”

Obi-Wan lit up. “You did? That’s wonderful, darling.” He pressed a kiss to Cody’s head. “I’m proud of you.” He knew that Cody holding anything away from his brothers caused him great stress. That alone must feel like a weight off of his shoulders. “How did it go?”

“He laughed. He said that he knew, and it was alright. That he loved me anyway.” Obi-Wan knew that he liked Wolffe. The man did have Cody’s best interests at heart. “And I may have broken down when we started talking about Ewan.”

Fingers played gently with his hair. “I’m sure that was hard to talk about.” Obi-Wan curled around him even more. He pushed one of his legs between Cody’s. They would stay in bed all day if he had his choice. The color was slowly coming back to Cody’s face. “I hope you feel better after talking about him to your brother.” There was a nod. “Good. That’s good, Cody. Small steps, love.”

“Very small,” Cody agreed.

“I’m so proud of you.” Cody’s face buried back in Obi-Wan’s chest his cheeks burning red. “I love you, _Kote._ ” The man said into his hair.  
\---  
He stood at the top of the stairs closing his eyes, he had to do this. Wolffe wouldn’t tell the rest of them, he would have to do it himself. He could do this, right? He was a strong military man; he could do this. He could tell his brothers that he was gay. He had nothing to fear from them he reminded himself. Heading down the stairs into the basement where Ethan liked to spend his time, he could hear the younger brother _’s_ video games.

“Oh, come on!” Ethan shouted at the video game. “That was total bullshit.” Ethan tossed the controller down on the coffee table.

“That tactic would have worked in real life,” Cody commented.

“ _Haran,”_ Ethan swore jumping not expecting his brother to be there. He turned to look at his brother coming over to him. Cody ruffled his hair as he sat down next to his brother. “You scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry, little brother.” Cody dropped down next to him. Ethan looked for the remote to change the channel. “I need to talk to you.”

The younger brother frowned deeply. He looked so much like Rex when he did that, and Cody wasn’t surprised. “You okay?”

There was a shrug from the man. “In a way, yes.” It just depends on how well his brother took this news. Cody reached for Ethan’s hand. “This is going to be hard for me to say this so I’m just going to come out and say it.”

Ethan turned towards his brothers now looking very worried. “You’re not sick, are you?”

“It’s nothing bad. No, no,” Cody swallowed. “Ethan, I’m gay.” His heart raced as he said it out loud. “Obi-Wan and I have started dating.”

Ethan’s face broke out in a smile knocking his forehead against Cody’s in a _kov’nyn._ “Are you happy?” He asked his brother.

“Very.”

“That’s wonderful.” Ethan hugged his brother. “Then I have something to tell you too. I’m bi.” Cody laughed a little. “See it can’t be that bad if it’s both of us.”

“I love ya, kid.”

All that was left was Rex.  
\---  
Rex stepped into the house after another wonderful date night with his girlfriend, Cassie. He dropped his keys in the bowl by the door. Toeing his boots off he sighed. He wondered what the boys were up to while he was out. Rolling his neck, he stepped into the kitchen to grab himself a beer finding his oldest brother sitting at the kitchen table. Cody was waiting for him. Something was going on.

“ _Vod_?” Rex’s voice was soft as he sat across from his brother. “You alright?”

Cody nodded reaching over to cover Rex’s hands in his one of his own. “Yeah, I have something to tell you. Something I’ve should have told you a long time ago.” Rex frowned. “No, I’m not sick. I promise. I’m dating someone,” he let that sink in before adding, “I’m dating a man. Rex, I’m gay.”

Rex turned his hand grabbing his brother’s. “You’re dating Obi-Wan.” Cody nodded. “He makes you happy?”

“He does.”

“Good. Then that’s all that matters.” He squeezed his brother’s hand. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you, Cody.”  
\---  
“Move-in day!” The little girl shouted racing up the driveway to their house. “I get my own room again!” Ahsoka twirled herself around happily with their arms above her head giggling. It made the rest smile happily at the girl. She wasn’t the only one who was excited about this day.

Anakin couldn’t wait to see his room. With the Fett brothers and a few of Anakin’s friends, the family was moved in quickly. It took them a while to get Ahsoka to let them put her bed in her room. She was perfectly fine laying on the floor to look at the pretty pictures, as she called them that Cody had painted for her. It made Cody’s heart swell with pride to know that Ahsoka loved the paintings that much.

“Dad! Look at this cool desk!” Anakin called from his room. “This thing is awesome.” The Fett brothers all chuckled watching the teenager show his father his amazing cool desk Wolffe built him. “It’s got a light and clips to hold blueprints! It’s amazing.” The boy turned towards them all smiling. “I love it, thank you!”  
\---  
All of them were sitting around enjoy pizza while Ethan and Anakin hooked the TV up. Ahsoka sat in Wolffe’s lap laughing as the man played with her hair. It made Cody smile seeing his brother laugh with the little girl. Too bad Jenna wasn’t here to see her husband with a small child. Ahsoka brought out the best in everyone.

“No, no,” That’s not what happened,” Rex said to his youngest brother. “ _You!”_ He pointed the hand holding the beer at Ethan. “Fell out of the tree and landed on me. Cody yelled at us both!”

“No! I didn’t fall. I was pushed,” Ethan told his brother. “Ewan pushed me out of the tree.” He handed Anakin a cord. “And he yelled at all of us. Right, Cody?”

Cody chuckled shaking his head at his brothers. “I did, yes. Loud enough that Mother heard me shouting at you all. And I ended getting in trouble because I let the _babies_ climb a tree.” Obi-Wan’s hand was resting on Cody’s leg. “Helps to be the smallest ones.”

 _Glory and might._ He could hear.

“What was your Mama like?” Ahsoka asked looking up at Wolffe.

“Cody remembers her better than anyone.” They all looked towards him.

He couldn’t tell them stories of her in the last few months, Cody wouldn’t let himself think of his mother that way. “She was a wonderful woman. Had an amazing laugh.” The boys nodded. “She was proud of where we came from. Told us stories of the old days before the civil war. Of how the _Manda'yaim_ held warriors above all others. That the strongest were allowed to have families and were allowed to marry. One of the reasons why civil wars started.” Cody knew that he and Obi-Wan would never have been allowed to be together. Cody would have been thrown out of his clan and he didn’t want to think what they would have done to his dear Obi.

“How old were you when she passed?” Obi asked taking Cody’s hand.

“I was fifteen.” He said. “I promised her that I would take care of the boys.” Because he had a bad feeling something was going on with his father and still to this day, he hated that he was right. “I did what I could for them after our father left.” In Cody’s mind, their father was never around anyway. Most of his childhood memories never held Jango Fett, only Kammie Fett, at least to her oldest son.

“He did a damn good job too,” Wolffe proudly stated. “We turned out pretty well. Even with the sleepless night, Cody had while trying figure how to take care of us.”

Ethan sat at his brother’s feet leaning against his big brother’s legs. “And we were a pain in the ass.” Ethan smiled at his brother.

“Only you,” Cody messed with his hair.  
\---  
Obi-Wan bent down pressing a kiss to Ahsoka’s head. “Good night, my darling.” He whispered to her. She had fallen asleep in Cody’s arms like many nights before this. Obi turned the nightlight on for the girl letting it light up the room for her. Stars danced across the ceiling of her room making Obi-Wan smile. Slowly stepping out of his daughter’s room he stepped down the hall to his son’s new one. He smiled at the boy sleeping in his bed curled up happily under new blankets for his bed. A gentle kiss pressed against the teenager’s head.

Obi-Wan followed the sounds of laughter coming from his stone patio. His father had stopped on by to see the house once they were all moved in. A fire was going in the firepit on the patio. The four brothers and his father were sitting around it laughing together. They were passing a bottle around the fire when Obi-Wan joined them again.

“The kids asleep?” Qui asked his son handing Cody something that Obi was sure was not a cigarette, but Obi said nothing. The redhead nodded. “Yes, we married young. Younger than my father would have liked but Tahl and I did not care.” He smiled gently thinking of his late wife. “Our Obi was gifted to us a few years later.”

“That pissed my wonderful grandfather off even more.” Obi chuckled picking up his wine glass. “I’m sure he still hates me.”

Qui made a face. “He does not hate you.” Obi gave him a look. “He hated your mother.” Cody took a short drag from the not cigarette before passing it back to Qui. “And I’m sure he hates me a little.”

“I’m sure that old man hates everyone,” Cody muttered leaning back in his chair. “But I don’t know the lovely man like you do.” Obi-Wan patted Cody’s leg.

“If I remember right Mom didn’t care for him either.” Qui nodded his head at his son. “So at least there’s there.” Cody rolled his neck a little trying to work some tension out of the muscles. Whatever it was that Qui had given him had finally started to kick in. Obi hoped that the man would be able to sleep for once. The Navy man’s hand laid hard on Obi’s thigh slowly going up his leg.

“What happened to your Mom,” Ethan asked.

It seemed that they would bond over deceased mothers, not how Cody thought he would spend a night.

“Car accident. I was seven. She was t-boned by a drunk driver.”

“Ewan and I were six when Mother died,” Ethan said sadly biting his lip. He understood what it was like to lose his mother at that age. “She was very sick. I don’t remember her much.”

Obi could agree on that. “Sometimes I wonder if what I remember is my memories or of stories.” His voice was soft as he said that out loud. He knew it would upset his father to hear that. “I’m sure you and your brother thought the same.”

Ethan nodded. “All I remember was my brothers being there. I don’t remember our Father.”

Wolffe snorted. “Because he was never around. Cody did most of that work.” He punched his brother in the shoulder. “He took care of us. He helped Mother raise us. Cody was our brother and our _father.”_

“You were my foundlings. It was my duty to raise you.” Cody’s voice was strained a little bit.

Obi-Wan looked confused. “What’s a foundling?” He asked looking at the brothers.

“An adopted child in the _Manda'yaim_ culture,” Qui said easily. “They’re raised as if they’re their own.” He leaned back in his seat taking another long drag from his smoke. “Right boys?” The four brothers chuckled.

“Close enough, sir,” Wolffe said standing up stretching a little bit. “Alright kids, I’m going home.” He said goodnight to each of his brothers before giving the other two a wave.

Rex looked at his watch. They should head out too. “Come on, Fives. Let’s go home.” He patted his little brother on the leg.

“Aw, but I wanna watch stoned Cody try to make it up the stairs.”  
\---

The phone call came in the middle of the day, but Cody’s hands were covered in paint when his phone rang, making it impossible for him to answer it. But the phone kept ringing over and over again. Finally putting everything down and getting Ethan to fish his phone out he saw Qui’s number flashed across the scene at him. Quickly he answered the phone Cody had his brother rest the phone between his shoulder cheek. “Qui? What’s up?”

“Hey, no. It’s me,” Obi’s voice came over the phone. “My phone died, sorry.” Something was moving on the other side of the phone. “I need a favor of you, darling. I need you to pick the kids up from school?”

“Um,” Cody paused. “Sure?”

“Good! Anakin can show you how to get to Ahsoka’s school.”

“Um, _cyar'ika?_ What’s going on? Are you okay?”

There were a huff and a sigh on the other end of the phone. “Yeah, I’m sorry. Grandfather took a fall at the retirement home and Dad and I are trying to find some paperwork. They think he had a stroke.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Anything I can do?”

“Just pick up the kids, darling.” To Cody, Obi-Wan didn’t sound that upset. “Dad, I can’t find it here. Are you sure it’s here?” There was muttering between the father and son. “Just get the kids, darling. That’s all. I promise.”

Cody went to wash his hands. “Does she need a car seat?” He quickly washed the paint off his hands. He heard Obi-Wan swear.

“Damn, he needs a booster seat. Um, you can come to grab one of ours.”

“How about you tell me what to get and I’ll get one.” Cody peeled some of the paint that he couldn’t get off from under his nail. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll go now. Send me Anakin’s school address.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Thank you, darling. I love you.”

“Love you too, _cyar'ika.”_

He had taken Wolffe with him while going to pick out a booster seat for Ahsoka. He still had some time before he had to go get the kids. Ahsoka had some after school program that she was fond of from the text message that Obi-Wan had sent him a few moments after they hung up. The two men stood in front of the booster seats trying to figure out which one to get.

“What about this one?” Wolffe asked holding up the pink chair.

Cody looked at the tag. “She weighs more than that.” The man rubbed his forehead. “We didn’t have this stuff when you were little.”

Wolffe laughed at him. “Now you sound like an old man.”

It took them another ten minutes to find one that would work and another ten to put it in Cody’s truck.

“It can’t be that simple,” the oldest said. “No way.”

Wolffe shook the instructions at his brother. “That’s what the paper says.” Wolffe double checked everything. “It’s right, Cody!” He held it out to him. “See?” Cody shook his head, he still couldn’t believe that the instructions were even right, it didn’t look right.

“God, I’m getting old.” He muttered tossing the packaging the seat came in away. Wolffe laughed at him again.

Dropping his brother off Cody went to wait to pick up Anakin in a parking spot near what Cody hoped was the front door. He honestly just followed a bunch of the other parents. Hearing the school bell, he stepped out of the truck and waited for the boy. He didn’t want Anakin to think his father had forgotten him. As the students came out Cody tried to pick the one out that look like the teenager. Crossing his arms over his chest he watched as some kids climbed on busses, others went to their cars, and the few getting into their parents’ cars.

“Cody!” He turned his head to smile seeing Anakin head over to him holding the hand of a pretty dark-haired girl. “Hey, Cody!”

He pushed himself off the hood of the truck. “Hey, kid. You knew I was coming?” He asked pulling his sunglasses off.

The boy nodded. “Yeah, Dad texted me.” He let go of the girl’s hand to throw his stuff in the truck. “This is Padme`.”

The girl gave him a wave before offering her hand to him. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.” Cody shook her hand trying to match the smile on her face.

“Nice to meet you as well,” He jerked his head to the truck. “You need a ride?” He offered. Waving a hand, she gave him thanks telling him that she only lived two blocks away. “Very well, have a good night.” Cody climbed in the truck giving the two a moment. He dropped his sunglasses back down as the two shared a quick kiss. The boy climbed into the truck with pink cheeks. “Didn’t know you had a girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

A chuckle left the older man. “Does she know that?” He pulled out of the parking spot. “Let’s go get the little one.”  
\---  
Things had changed since Cody had to take care of kids this young. He was Anakin’s age when his life had changed forever losing his mother and his father leaving them, but it came to him rather easily. Dinner was made, homework is done, bath time could hold off for the girl’s father. He just wanted to keep the kids’ level and settled until he heard from Obi-Wan. After hours of hearing nothing, Cody was starting to worry. Bedtime came and went, and he could feel nothing but relief that Ahsoka went down rather easily. She had fallen asleep on his chest while they were watching a movie, the perfect way to put the little girl to bed, it was cheating but it worked. 

Anakin stayed up as long as he could before he finally gave in to his sleepiness. He hugged the man before heading upstairs to bed himself. Cody would wait for Obi. No matter how late it would be.

His phone beeped. _You’re a stepdad now, Codes._

Rolling his eyes at his brother Cody didn’t want to give in to the teasing from Ethan. He curled back up on Obi-Wan’s couch closing his eyes trying to get a few minutes of sleep before he heard the little feet go across the hardwood floor.

“Cody?”

“Yes?”

A long pause. “I can’t sleep.”

Longer sigh, “C'mere,” Cody said softly. Ahsoka climbed on top of him laying her head on his chest. “Go to sleep, please. I don’t need your _buir_ coming home and yelling at me that I kept you up all night.”

“What?”

“ _Buir_. Your father.”

She wiggled a little more on his chest. Cody had a feeling that Obi was going to find them like this when he came home. “I like it. Can you be my _buir_ too?”

Cheeks burning at the thought Cody nodded his throat tight. “I would love that. But that’s up to your Dad, sweetheart.” Ahsoka pressed her forehead to Cody’s shoulder.

“Night, night, _buir.”_ She yawned her fist taking a hold of his shirt.

“Goodnight, _ner ad.”_

Damn it, Ethan was right. He was a stepfather.  
\---  
It was how Obi-Wan found them that melted his heart he needed to see such a thing after the long horrible day he had. Cody and Ahsoka curled up together sleeping on the couch. Tomorrow the kids would still go to school and would join their father and grandfather in the wake of their great-grandfather. Not that Obi wanted to force them to go, but it would be for his father. Any support for Qui right now was needed. Despite what the feelings the two men had towards each other Tyranus Dooku were Qui’s father, and Obi was surprised to see his father’s emotions over the death of the man.

Gently he tried to lift the little girl from the man’s arms, only to smirk when Cody’s arms tighten around Ahsoka. “Cody, it’s alright,” Obi-Wan whispered to him. Again, he tried to take his daughter from his lover, and it took a moment before the man gave up the little girl. A dark golden eye opened up looking at him sleepy before grunting. Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to his forehead. Gently he held Ahsoka to his chest as he took his daughter to her room. The little girl wiggled in his arms for a moment before he laid her down. Kissing her forehead Obi tucked her into her bed turning her nightlight on before going to get the man off his couch.

He found Cody sitting up on the couch rubbing his face before stretching. “Hey,” he said mid-yawn. He dropped back against the couch looking up at his lover half awake. “You’re late. I think,” he made a face thinking.

Fingers ran through Cody’s hair. “I am, darling. I’m sorry. I hope they weren’t much trouble.” Cody shook his head. “Thank you so much.” He fell into Cody’s lap letting the man pull him down. “Grandfather passed away today.”

Cody pulled his face away from Obi’s arm. “I’m sorry, _cyar'ika.”_ Frowning looking up at Obi-Wan he searched his face to see how the man was feeling about this. “Is there anything I can do?”

Shaking his head Obi kissed the man’s forehead again. “No, love. Just pick the kids up again tomorrow. If you wouldn’t mind dropping them off at the wake?” His fingers pushed the hair away from Cody’s face.

“You don’t want me to come?” Cody leaned into Obi’s arm.

“You don’t have to, honey.” Any more petting and Cody would fall asleep again. “I appreciate the thought, though.”  
\---  
“Wow!” Anakin’s jaw almost dropped seeing the man in front of him. “Look at you!” He walked up to Cody’s truck tossing the bag into the car. “You look amazing.”

Cody stood there waiting for the teenager in his Navy dress white uniform. It had been a long time since he had worn this, and he was pleased to find that it still fit. Sadly, the last time he had worn it was for a funeral. His brother’s funeral. Giving the teenager a grin, he pulled his cover off his head smoothing his hair back down. “You think?”

“Yeah, this is awesome.” He looked Cody up and down again. “You have a lot of medals.”

A blush spread across his cheeks. “Not all of them are medals. They’re campaign and service awards as well. Medals don’t make the man.”

The teenager shrugged as he climbed in the car. “But they have cool stories that come with them.”

Cody had to agree with that. “Your clothes are in the back. We have to get your sister.” Cody dropped his cover on the dashboard of his truck. “I hope I grabbed the right outfit for her.”

Cover tucked his cover under his arm he stepped in behind the kids into the funeral parlor. There wasn’t anyone here. For some reason, Cody thought it was going to be busier, but he wasn’t surprised by the vibe and the few stories he got about the grumpy old man.

“Grandpa!” Ahsoka ran from him to the older man. Her arms went around Qui’s legs hugging him hard. Cody couldn’t blame her. The man looked like he could use a hug right now. “I missed you,” she said to him.

Qui lifted her hugging the little girl to his chest. “I missed you too, sweetheart.” His eyes fell on Cody. “Oh, son.” He one-arm hugged the man. “He didn’t deserve the whole uniform.”

Cody hugged the pair hard. “It’s not for him. It’s for you,” Cody told him letting the taller man hold onto him a little longer than he normally would. “Whatever you need I’m here.”

“You’re a good son, Cody.” He gently patted the man’s unscarred cheek.

Shallowing hard Cody nodded. “I try to be anyway.” Anakin stepped out of the bathroom. He tucked his bookbag near a chair. “Come here, kiddo.” He called the boy gently fixing the teenager’s tie. “You look very nice, buddy.” The boy looked down at the floor as the man fixed his tie. “What’s up?” His arm went around Anakin’s shoulders.

Anakin had checked to make sure that his grandfather was gone before leaning into the man. “I don’t know how I feel about this all,” He muttered chewing on his lip. “Like he was family, yes, but he was horrible to us.” He looked up with sad blue eyes.

“We can’t pick our family,” Cody shook his head. “Just be here for Grandpa. He needs you more than anything.” A gentle pat on the shoulder Cody thought they were done.

“What if it was your Dad?”

The million-dollar question right there. “That’s different.”

A simple one-shoulder shrug. “What if it was your Dad, Cody? Would you feel sad after everything?”

Cody pride himself on plenty of things when it came to himself. His honestly was one of them, no matter if that person didn’t want to hear it. “My father was good in the beginning, I’ve already mourned that man, Ani. You have to decide how you want to feel about it. I’d say though, follow your Dad’s lead,” he looked around for the boy’s father. “He’s usually right about these things.”

They stood side by side watching the few people who had shown up, Cody noticed that of the people who were walking around none went to the casket. Cody took note of it, they weren’t here for the old man, but for here for the family. Good, Qui and Obi needed decent people around them right now. Cody wondered if a few were Obi-Wan’s students. Spotting an old man sitting in a chair near the casket Cody watched him for a moment. His hands were rested on top of his cane as his dark eyes looked around. Little Ahsoka went right to the man after wiggling out of Grandpa Qui’s arms, she leaned into the old man giving him a gentle hug.

“Ani, who is that?”

“Oh, that’s Mister Yogi,” the boy commented offhandedly. “He’s Great-Grandpa’s best friend.” Cody raised an eyebrow. “His only friend.”

Ah, made sense. For a moment Cody worried about what sort of man this Mister Yogi would be. As he watched the little girl with him, Cody saw nothing but smiles from Ahsoka.

“Mister Yogi is nice.” It was as if Anakin picked up on his anxiety about it. Opposites did attract each other it seemed.

Cody looked around again trying to find Obi-Wan. He hadn’t seen the man since they been here. Gently patting the teenager on the shoulder, he went looking for the redhead. Stepping into the lobby Cody reached up to fix his hair.

“Hello there,” A voice purred gently.

A smirk tugged at his lips as he turned around. “Hey, you,” his arm wrapped around Obi-Wan once the man got close enough.

“I told you didn’t have to come,” he leaned into the man’s chest heavily.

“I know. I wanted to be here for you both,” Cody’s arms tighten around him. “I’m here.” A kiss pressed to the top of Obi’s perfectly styled hair.

“Thank you,” he muttered into Cody’s white dress uniform shirt.”

“Any time, _cyar'ika.”_

They stood there holding each other Obi sagged into his lover’s arms, the last few days and sleepless nights finally getting to him. “Thank you,” he said again pulling back just enough to give the man a long kiss. “You look amazing,” he told the Navy vet.

A little blush crept up his cheeks. “Thank you, I don’t own any suits.”

Hands ran down his chest smoothing some of the creases that he put there. “With this uniform, you don’t need one.” Fingers traced the scar on the side of Cody’s face. “Some of my students are here if you want to meet them.”

He was right, they were Obi’s students. “I would love too.”  
\---  
The leaves crunched under his dress shoes as he walked through the cemetery, it was a path that he had taken many times before. It was easy to quickly find himself on this familiar path that leads to his baby brother’s final resting place. He pulled the glove off to run his fingers along with the marble of Ewan’s name. Someone had come through and gave all the headstones a good cleaning. Cody wished he knew who it was so he could thank them.

"Hey _ad'ika_ ," he says softly. "I miss you. I just want to tell you something. I already told the others." He exhaled deeply. "I'm gay and for the first time since we buried you, I'm happy. I met this wonderful man and his amazing kids. They make me happy, Echo. I just don't want to mess it up." Cody sniffs hating that his nose is running. "Give me something. Anything that this is okay," his fingers ran across the cool marble. Two red Cardinals chirp at each other bring the man's attention to them.

"Maybe he sent us," a voice behind him said softly. Little arms wrapped around his legs. Ahsoka curled herself around the man's leg, behind her father stood also trying not to cry.

The tears burned his eyes as they fell down his cheeks. Reaching down Cody ran his fingers through Ahsoka’s hair. “Yeah, he probably did.” Sounded like Echo to make sure he was always smiling after everything.

“Cody,” softly Ahsoka reached for his hand. “Who’s that?”

“That’s my brother.” Her little eyes filled with sadness, Cody had to pick her up, he couldn’t stand to see her sad. “He was Ethan’s twin brother. Barely older than him.” With his thumb, he brushed a fat tear from her face but letting his run down his cheeks. Arms went around his middle as Obi joined them his head leaning on Cody’s shoulder. “He must have sent you.”  
\---  
Opening the door to the empty apartment Cody looked up at the ceiling. It was a nicely priced place for where it was in the city. Right between Obi’s house and the kids’ schools. It was within walking distance of both places for the kids to come to visit if need be. He held the door for Obi-Wan to follow in behind him. It was one of the first places he found, and Cody had to fight not to fall in love with it. It was on the second floor with a great view. A three-bedroom place with two baths. How could he say no to this? He had space for an office and a spare room if he needed it. The living section of the apartment was open making it lighter, he did like this place. He wondered what Obi-Wan was going to think.

“Very nice,” the man said stepping a little past him. “This kitchen is nice.” Obi ran his hand along with the countertop. “Enough space for small appliances and room to cook.”

They moved around the apartment checking the smaller bedrooms out before moving to the master bedroom. Cody stood in the middle of the room looking around enjoying the view. He liked this.

“You could use the smaller rooms as an office or a nursery,” his realtor told him. Both of the men blushed deeply. “This room,” she said stepping in with them. Obi-Wan went to Cody’s side. “Has a great view of downtown.” She pulled the curtains back a little more so they could see. “It’s a great starter apartment for a newly married couple,” her voice was warm and smooth like honey, making the men turn an even deeper shade of red.

“Thank you,” Obi smiled at the woman. “We’re very interested. Give us a moment?” He asked her with a smile. The woman nodded giving them a smile before stepping out of the room, she closed the door behind her. Once the door clicked shut the two fought back the laughter. “She thought we were married,” Obi-Wan covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Obi leaned into his lover. “Guess we look like newlyweds, huh?”

The side of his face hurt as he laughed, it stretched the scar tissue there. “I guess we do,” he leaned down kissing the man. “What do you think? Do you like it? It’s between the house and school.”

Hands ran along his chest. “The question is, my dear; do you love it?” He asked.

“I do. It’s perfect.”

“Then get it.”  
\---  
Papers signed, and his move-in date was next week. Cody didn’t think it would happen that fast, but it seemed the landlord was looking for someone to move in quickly. The man even gave him a great deal on rent with Cody’s retirement from the Navy. Taping a box closed he grabbed the marker to make a note on the box. ‘Clothes’ he wrote on the box. He didn’t have a lot of stuff. Mostly books and clothes. He would have to go out shopping to get everything he needed for his kitchen. Obi-Was was a little excited about that part.

There was a knock on his bedroom door as he added something else to his list. “Come in,” he said not looking up.

“Hey, _vod.”_ Rex shut the door behind him. He looked around at the mess that was Cody’s packing job. It was so much easier for packing for deployments than moving. “Can I talk to you?”

Another box was taped up and labeled dropping it next to the other one. “Sure,” Cody put the cap back on the marker. When did he get so many clothes? “What’s up?” Cody packed a few books in a box along with a few other things he had collected over the years. Once the box was packed up Cody taped it.

Rex stood there rubbing the back of his short-buzzed bleached hair watching his brother pack up his room. It brought back memories of watching him pack up for another deployment, it broke Rex’s heart. It wasn’t like Cody was going far. He was only going across town. He was moving out to live on his own. _Alone_. This was ridiculous. Cody was a grown man. He could live on his own. He raised four foundlings on his own, he didn’t need a babysitter or someone with him at all times. Cody was the strongest person he knew. But, thinking of him alone at night with his nightmares and flashbacks didn’t sit well with Rex.

He brought his hands in front of him wringing his hands together. “I’m worried, Cody.”

Those dark filial eyes looked up at him just a hint of confusion there. “Why?”

Rex bit his lip. “I’m worried about you on your own.” There he finally said it. “I need someone to make sure Ethan doesn’t burn the house down when he cooks,” he tried to cover it with humor.

The oldest brother rolls his eyes. “He’s a better cook than us.” Ethan didn’t live off of MREs as they had, his baby brother only did five years in the Navy. “Someone has to feed you.” Another box down and taped up. He was almost done. A few things left that he needed to pack, but that was it. “Why are you worried?”

Leaning on Cody’s dresser he rubbed his face. “I don’t want you alone.”

His face twisted in confusion the scar not letting Cody’s face move. “Why?” He scuffed. “I’m forty-five years old. Why are _you_ telling me I can’t live on my own? I never held any of you boys back and you’re going to do this to me!” The tape gun was put down on the bed his hands went to his hips. “ _Meg te haran, vod!”_

Rex placed his hands on his chest trying to calm his brother. “I’m just worried about you, that’s all. I just want someone with you in case…”

“In case what? I lose my shit?” Cody’s voice raised. “What if I try to do something to myself? I try to put a bullet in my head?” He got close to his brother, the little high difference letting him stand above Rex. “I _already_ tried. It can’t get worse than that _night_.” He reached pashed Rex to grab something. He noticed his brother flinch, either from his revelation or quick movement, Cody would never know. Pulling his coat on. “I’m going to Obi-Wan’s. I’ll be fine. I’m going to move out and you’ll get over it.” Cody pushed past his brother heading for the door. “Don’t bother calling. I’ll get my stuff out tomorrow.”

The bedroom slammed leaving Rex in the room alone. His body shook at the new informational bombshell his brother dropped on him. Cody had tried to hurt himself and none of them noticed? He slid down the dresser not bothering to stop himself his body hitting the ground hard with a thump. The tears poured around the heels of his palms pressed into his eyes trying to stop them. Rex inhaled sharply. His _ori'vor'e_ had tried to leave them by his hand. How many of them knew? Did Wolffe know? What about Ethan or Ewan? Or was this after Ewan? Rex hiccupped hard enough that his ribs hurt.  
\---  
He knocked on the door a little harder than he meant too. In his hurry, he forgot his key for Obi-Wan’s house at the house. He just needed to get away from Rex. The deepest darkest secret he had he just told his brother, in anger, and here standing on his lover’s front porch he shook. The door opened revealing Obi-Wan’s teenage son. Cody dropped his fist from the door trying to give the boy a smile finding out that he couldn’t. Anakin frowned reaching for his father’s boyfriend’s hand to pull him into the house. Anakin wrapped him up in a hug. Cody leaned into the boy for a moment welcoming the warmth.

“You okay?” Anakin muttered into his chest.

Cody’s hand rested on the back of the boy’s head. “I am now,” he dropped a kiss to the teenager’s head. “Your Dad home?”

Anakin shook his head. “No, he took Ahsoka out.”

Cody held onto the boy more. This is what he got for not texting the man before he left. “I’ll go.” Anakin shook his head in his arms. “No? Alright.”

He had always thought Obi-Wan was kidding when he said that his son tended to be clingy. Or maybe Anakin could sense that something was bothering him all night. The teen spent the rest of the night with him till father and daughter came home. Ahsoka climbed into his lap pressing her face into his chest. Both of these kids had this effect on him. Reminded him of when his brothers were little. They melted the stress away from it all.

“Bedtime, everyone.” Obi-Wan stood by the stairwell. A set of groans from the two. “No, we’re not doing this. I’ve let you stay up long enough, Ahsoka, and Anakin has a test tomorrow.” _And Cody looks worn out,_ he thought to himself. Seeing his children upstairs along with his retired Navy man Obi-Wan followed the three of them. His hand settled on the small of Cody’s back as they walked up the stairs. He put Ahsoka to bed and said goodnight to his son before climbing into his bed with his lover.

Cody was in nothing but his boxers under the sheets of Obi-Wan’s king-size bed. Something was bothering the man again and Obi didn’t know what it was. The bad days were becoming more and more, and slowly outnumbering the good ones. It worried the professor more than he wanted to say. He hates to think of what the man’s brothers thought. He changed his clothes and got himself cleaned up before he climbed into bed with Cody. He curled perfectly into the man’s side, almost as if Cody were made for him. Head rested on the broad chest Obi picked up Cody’s hand lacing their fingers together.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Of course, I do.”

Obi-Wan wiggled closer to the man. “Whatever is bothering you, you need to talk about, Cody. Or it’s just going to eat you alive.”

There was a sigh. “Rex and I fought.”

Getting to part of the problem. “About?”

“About me living on my own.” Cody’s fingers curled in Obi’s hair.

“Can I say something that may upset you?” He pushed himself up to look at the man. Obi-Wan sighed pulling his hand from Cody’s. “I don’t want to see you suffer in silence anymore, darling.”

“I’m not…”

Obi-Wan cut him off with a finger to the man’s lips. “You are, _Kote._ You and I both know that. Your brothers see it. I see it. Dad sees it. The _kids_ see it. Anakin sent me a text that he was worried about you. You need to talk to others who understand that aren’t us or your brothers, it’ll do you some good, love. As much as I’d rather hear about your depression, anxiety, and stress then hear about your death, I can’t help you. This is beyond me. I love you, Cody, but I’m scared. I’m scared that one morning I’m going to wake up and you’ll be gone.” Hot fat tears ran down his cheeks.

Cody pulled the man to his chest gently brushing the tears away. “I’m not going anywhere, _riduur. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.”_ The kiss was reassuring, not just to Obi-Wan, but to Cody as well. “I will think about it. Okay?”

There was a nod against his chest. “No one will think any less of you, Cody. It makes you stronger.”

Arms wrapped around the redhead in a crushing force. “ _You_ make me stronger.”  
\---  
The phone cut through the quiet apartment with almost a shrill waking the man from a dreamless sleep. Pawing at the phone Cody pressed it to his ear. “Hello,” he grumped dragging a hand down his sleep warm face.

“Cody?” A panicked Wolffe on the other side came through. “Jenna’s in labor.”

That woke Cody up with a start. “Okay,” he climbed out of bed. “Take a deep breath for me, Wolffie.”

“Cody, what do I do?”

Why the hell was he asking his gay brother that? “Um, first take a breath. Second, call the doctor and take her to the hospital.” Cody swore he could hear Jenna curse at her husband. Why couldn’t Cody find his pants? “Wolffe,” he said calmly. “You need to stay calm. Think of it as if you were in the field. Take care of her. I’ll get your bags. Everything is going to be okay.”

A shaky exhale. “Thank you, _vod.”_

He was at the hospital within the hour. Heading to the room number Wolffe texted him, Cody adjusted the bag on his shoulder. The first baby born in the Fett family in thirty-six years would be here soon and Cody couldn’t wait. Ethan had teased him that it was his first grandchild as well as his first niece/nephew. Knocking on the door Cody stepped in. “Hey there, wonderful,” He said to his sister-in-law coming up to the side of her bed. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “How are you feeling?” He asked handing his brother the bags.

“Better than him,” she teased. “He’s a little stressed.”

“ _Me?”_ Wolffe grumbled putting their bags away.

“Yes, you! If you went to the birthing classes with me then you would be fine.” Cody sat on the edge of her bed, she leaned into his side. “Cody isn’t freaking out.”

“Cody was there when all of us were born,” Wolffe said dryly. “He’s an old hat at this.”

“He just called you old, _vod.”_

“He did,” they both teased the younger brother.  
\---  
The two brothers held each other watched the beautiful baby snuggle up to her mother’s breast. This little girl’s birth was a long time coming. For years Cody thought that Ethan would be the first one to make him an uncle. Holding a crying Wolffe, Cody rocked his brother slowly, almost the same way Jenna did to their daughter. The stress of the birth finally leaving the younger Fett brother being replaced with the stress of raising their newest _ad'ika._ Cody pressed a kiss to his brother’s head. He already sent out a picture of the new family of three to the rest of the group. He made sure to send one to Obi-Wan and Qui. Obi had sent him a video of his class cheering at the small family. Their brothers had said they would stop by once they were done working for the day. It was a message sent by Ethan; Rex still wasn’t speaking to him.

“Cody, come hold her,” Jenna called to him; her voice soft, laced with exhaustion. No, that wasn’t right. Wolffe should hold her first. He wasn’t her father. She sensed his hesitation in moving forward, she held a handout beckoning for him. “Come hold your niece. You’re the reason she’s here.”

Pulling himself from his brother, Cody went to her swallowing taking the bundle baby girl into his arms. He couldn’t believe that the last time he held a baby was when the twins were born those many years ago. He pressed a kiss to her little forehead. “Hello, sweetheart,” he whispered to her. “They can’t figure out a name for you,” he teased her parents. She felt amazing in his arms, that everything had happened in their lives was for this moment. The baby made a little cooing noise towards her uncle a tiny hand reaching out to try to grab his nose. Cody felt a sob shake his shoulders as she took a hold of his finger instead. A strong hand went around his back as the tears fell. Wolffe pressed his forehead in the side of his brother’s in a loving gentle _kov’nyn_ as the man cried holding his niece. “You break her heart,” Cody told him. “and I’ll kill you myself,” his voice held what little threat it could.

A few more tears leaked out of his eyes as he held that little girl to his chest. Everything in his life now made sense. He had to take care of himself for this little girl. For her, his brothers, Anakin, Ahsoka, Qui, and Obi; but he owned it to himself to do it. “ _Ba'vodu_ _Kote kar'taylir darasuum gar_ ,” he whispered to her. This little girl was much his firstborn as theirs. She was the start of the rest of his life. He would do anything for her. “She needs a name,” he told her father.

Wolffe held tight onto his brother, this was why he wanted Cody to hold her first. “I know. Help me name her?”  
\---  
Rex walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets as much as he couldn’t wait to see his new niece, he had no idea how it would be seeing Cody. The man had all but quit after their fight the week before Cody moved out. They hadn’t even spoken to one another since that night Cody walked out heading to Obi-Wan’s. How would Cody handle be seeing him? Or would he just ignore him? Or would he act as nothing had even happened for the sake of Wolffe and Jenna’s daughter? Rex had no idea; he just wanted his big brother back.

“I can’t wait to see her!” Ethan said happily ignoring his older brother’s inner debate with himself. The youngest stuck his nose in the flower bouquet that they brought for Jenna. “Hope she looks like Jenna.”

“You want kids,” Rex asked, really unsure of Ethan’s answer.

There was a shrug. “Maybe. Someday,” the thirty-six-year-old said.

“You aren’t getting any younger.”

“Says you. You have more grey hair than _Kote.”_ Ethan bumped shoulders with his brother. “What happened between you two?”

“You’ll have to ask him,” Rex grumbled.

“I did. He said the same thing you did.”  
\---  
The two found the small family of three and Cody with Wolffe’s arm around his older brother’s shoulders as the man cried. Rex stopped in the doorway. Did something happen? He quickly looked to Jenna in the bed holding the little bundle in her arms. The baby was gently being bounced, good. Why was Cody crying? He feared that his brother had suffered a panic attack, but why would Wolffe and Jenna look so calm? Ethan cleared his throat.

“ _Vods!”_ Wolffe shouted standing up. “Come see her. She’s amazing,” The middle brother didn’t move from Cody’s side, his hand resting on his big brother’s shoulder. “We have a name for her.”

Ethan placed the flowers on the bedside table going to look down at the little girl’s sweet face. “She’s amazing,” he said in awe.

Rex tore his eyes away from Cody to look over Ethan’s shoulder. His youngest brother was right. She was amazing. She did look like Jenna, thank the Maker. “She’s beautiful, Wolffe.”

“Boys, please welcome Koda Kammie Fett, our _ad.”_ His voice was filled with pride in introducing his brothers to his daughter. Squeezing his oldest brother’s shoulder, he leaned into the man. It was a great horror and pride for him to name his child after his oldest brother. Without Cody, Koda would never have been born. He hoped that his mother was proud of what they all have done with their lives and would watch over his little girl.

Cody looked up at his brother his eyes red and bloodshot. Has Cody been here the whole time with them, Rex pondered? Was he here for little Koda’s birth like he was for all of theirs? Rex wouldn’t be surprised, Cody is the oldest, the head of their family.

“You want to hold her?” Jenna asked either of them.

Rex couldn’t remember the last he held a baby.

“Can I?” Ethan asked. He pushed the flowers into Rex’s arms. Jenna gently put the baby girl into his arms. For a moment Ethan looked scared.

She smiled at him, “You’re okay.” Jenna moved his arm. “Just liked that. Support her head.” Ethan looked down at the newborn with wonder. His own eyes welled up with tears, little Koda was warm and real in his arms. He was already in love with her, he knew that right then. She was going to be their everything, not just Wolffe and Jenna’s.  
\---  
The three of them sat in the hospital café giving the new family some time together, Ethan sat there rambling as Cody started to drift to sleep with his arms crossed over his chest. His head started to drop to his chest before bobbing back up his chest slowly rising and falling as he was fighting sleep. Rex wondered when the last time the man slept. If Ethan noticed the discomfort between the two, he didn’t let it stop him, he knew the two had fought, but nothing like that night in Cody’s room. It turned out to be the last time Cody had stayed in the house. They had come home from work to find the man’s room moved out and gone. It was no question that Wolffe had helped the oldest brother move out. Rex would have to talk to his brother, did Wolffe know about their fight? Or was he in the dark like the rest of them? If Wolffe knew why would he keep it from them? These were things that were bugging the bottle blond. All he wanted was to help his big brother. The man did so much for them growing up. Why wouldn’t he let them help now? Rex wished for the millionth time that Ewan was still alive, he would know what to do.

“Ethan,” Rex kept his voice low. “Can you go have a smoke or something?”

“Um, sure?” Ethan pushed himself up from the chair looking between the two.

Rex waited till Ethan was out of earshot. “I need to talk to you.” He knew that Cody wasn’t sleeping now. The man was always on edge. Two golden eyes opened slowly, it reminded Rex of a tiger at the zoo. It sent chills down his spine.

“About?” Cody’s arms stayed across his chest; he was being defensive. Not that Rex blamed him.

“About that night.”

“Which night?”

“You know what night I’m talking about.”

Cody closed his eyes. “No, I really don’t. There are many nights.”

Rex huffed, “Don’t be a smart ass,” he growled at his brother. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“I really don’t.”

“ _Kote.”_ A few people looked at them. Rex leaned in towards his brother. “ _Talk to me.”_

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Cody stood up from the table. He pushed something towards Rex. “I’m fine,” he lied.

Rex waited till Cody walked away to pick up the gold key. His thumb ran over the cool metal. At least Cody gave him a key.  
\---  
He stood in front of the building staring at the door handle. Swallowing, he promised Obi-Wan that he would think about it. With little Koda’s birth Cody needed to start taking better care of himself. He would do it for her. For his niece and maybe himself. Pulling the door open he stepped into the veteran’s affairs office closing his eyes as the A/C hit him. It sent some chills down his spine. There were only a few older men sitting in the corner playing cards and a young woman in the main room. It made it a little easier being slow, but it also made him stand out.

“Can I help you,” the young lady asked.

“Um,” he said nervously. “I was wondering if there was someone I can…” he paused to give himself a moment. “Talk to about, um, a therapy group.”

She gave him a smile grabbing a tablet quickly taping into it. “Yes, we have someone here. Are you a veteran?” Cody nodded. “Do you have your ID?” Cody reached into his pocket for his driver’s license and military ID card. “Perfect.” She smiled at him again. “Thank you, Commander.” She handed them back to him. “Our assistant director is here today; he is free to talk to you right now.” Cody nodded again. She showed him to the office. She gently knocked on the door. “Carl?” She opened the door. “I have a Commander Fett here wishing to speak to you.”

Carl was a short man compared to Cody; he was blading a little bit. His face was a little chubby and Cody wondered how long the man had been sitting behind a desk. He reached out to shake the man’s hand. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Commander.”

“Thank you, sir. You as well.” The man offered him a seat in front of his desk.

“Annie tried to log you in the system but you’re not in it. You didn’t register for the VA when you retired?” Carl sat behind his desk again. “Twenty-five years is a long time to serve your country.”

Cody rubbed the back of his head. “Honestly, I just wanted to get away from the Navy as much as I could after I retired. My brother was KIA in my last tour and I… didn’t take it very well.”

The man frowned deeply. It made Carl look even older. “I’m so sorry to hear that. Which branch was he in?”

Cody shifted in the seat. “Marines. Ewan. He was a first lieutenant.”

The man nodded. “Younger brother?” Another nod. “That’s always challenging. I couldn’t imagine losing my younger brother. Close I take it?”

“All of us are, yes.” Cody pulled his wallet out to show the man a picture, while it was old it had his four boys in it. “That’s from when I left for boot camp.”

Carl took it with great care. “Carried it all those years, huh?” He handed it back to the Commander. He laced his fingers together settling the hands-on top of his desk. “Annie mentioned in her note that you want to see about doing some group therapy?”

He sneaked a look at his boys one more time before he put the picture back in his wallet. “Yes, if I can. I’ll register if I have to, but I wanted to see what sort of groups you have.”

“Ah,” Carl unlaced his fingers reaching for a pamphlet. “We have a great deal of them. Is there anything, in particular, you’re looking for?”

Now his heart started to race. He could do this. The hardest part was coming out to his brothers. He could do this. “Um, one for LGBTQ veterans.” He shifted in his seat. Cody braced himself for the yelling to start, but it never did. The man behind the desk gave him a gentle smile.

“Wonderful,” Carl’s voice was soft. “We have a great group. You’re not alone here, Cody.” He reassured the skittish man. “His name is Mike. I will find you his card,” Carl started digging in one of his desk drawers. “Here he is,” he handed the card to Cody. “It meets twice a week and you don’t have to go to both meetings, all that we ask is once a week. Mike is retired Navy as well. He and his partner meet here a few years ago.”

Cody looked down at the card in his hand. He could do this. “Wonderful.” He looked up at Carl. “Can I sign up here?”

He was going to do this for Koda.  
\---  
The fire crackled in the pit in front of them. Ahsoka grinned up at her father as she roasted her marshmallow. Her sixth birthday party was a raving success and Cody couldn’t be prouder. He had spent the day getting climbed on by five and six-year-olds in the backyard. It reminded Cody that he wasn’t as young as he uses to be. His back was sore.

“It’s yummy!” She happily ate the brunt marshmallow while it made Cody’s teeth hurt from the sugar. She stuck the stick out to him for another marshmallow. Cody placed one on the edge of the pointer. “Thank you, _buir.”_ Cody felt his face burn at her words.

“You’re welcome _, ad'ika_.” His throat was tight. He was trying not to cry. She called him _father._ His heart swelled with love for this little girl. She had his heart as much as little Koda had it. Ahsoka asked him today if Koda was going to come to her birthday party. The five-month-old had spent her time in her Uncle _Kote’s_ lap crying when anyone would try to remove her. Little Koda was passed out in her mother’s arms now sitting across from Cody and Ahsoka.

Jenna smiled through the fire at the man as she rocked her daughter. She was happy the man had finally found himself a place with this wonderful family. Now if only he and Rex would make up. She had asked her husband what had happened only to find out that he didn’t know either.

Reaching down he gently ruffled her hair before going inside the house muttering something about needing a drink to hide the fact that he needed a moment. He walked past the kitchen and Obi-Wan to hide in the laundry room. Leaning against the washer Cody buried his face in his hands letting the tears fall. He remembered when Ewan and Ethan would call him _buir_ as children. The hot tears ran down his face into his hands. His chest hurt as he cried. It was overwhelming for a moment to hear.

“ _Kote,_ you okay?” Jenna’s soft airy voice filled the room. “Ahsoka didn’t kill you, did she?” Her small hands were on his shoulders pulling him towards her. “She loves you, honey. They all do.” Her fingers ran through his hair. She pulled his hands down brushing the tears away. “You’ve been a father longer than you realize.” Cody leaned into her hands. “What’s two more?” She teased him getting a small watery chuckle from him.

“Everyone okay?” Obi-Wan asked stepping in with a sleeping baby Koda pressed to his chest. He was enjoying the baby time again. He missed it when his daughter was this age. Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to the baby’s head.

“We are now,” Jenna smiled gently patting Cody’s cheek turning away from her brother. She took her sleeping daughter from the redhead before leaving the men alone.

Obi-Wan stepped into Cody’s arms. The man pressed his face into Obi-Wan’s neck, hands found the back of Cody’s head running his fingers through his hair. Shoulders sagged as Cody relaxed in his lover’s hold. “You okay, love?”

Cody nodded. “I shouldn’t be surprised anymore, but your family is always surprising me.” Obi chuckled slightly. “You know I love you, right?”

Pulling back a little bit Obi gave him a brilliant smile. “I know that. I love you too. What happened?”

Would Obi-Wan be upset? Guess it was time to find out. “She called me _buir,”_ Cody muttered. “ _Buir_ means father. She called me father.” The last few tears leaked out. “You’re not upset, are you?”

Obi-Wan blinked trying not to let his tears flow from his eyes. “N-No, baby.” He failed the tears gently ran down his cheeks. “I love it. I love you.” A kiss to the man’s lips. “Can I be honest?”

Arms tighten around the man. “Always.”

“I was hoping you would be,” a small chuckle. “Be her other _buir._ Do you have a word for stepfather?” Obi-Wan asked.

Cody swallowed hard. “Not really. She would just be a foundling. She would be _ner ad,_ my daughter.” He pressed their foreheads together. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

A hand cupped his scarred cheek. “Not yet. In a few years maybe?”

They share a few kisses with soft words of love shared between them. They stood there in the laundry room holding each other tightly.

“We need to go check on your _ad,”_ Obi-Wan muttered against his lips.

“ _Cuun ad,”_ Cody corrected. “Our daughter.”  
\---  
Sitting in the chair leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees Cody watched as others filled the room. It was almost sad to see the number of younger people here. It made him think of his brothers, somewhere younger than Ethan. Dropping his head down to his chest he sucked in a deep breath, he wasn’t going to lose it here, he couldn’t. He had to be strong. Lifting his head, he noticed more people had entered the room, he wasn’t the oldest anymore. Sitting up in the chair Cody folded his hands in his lap.

The empty chairs filled in a few people chatting to one another, a few hugs and handshakes were exchanged. He clenched his hands together tightly his leg was bouncing up and down the anxiety building in his chest. He had no idea how this was going to go he wasn't one to share his feelings with people he didn't know let alone his own family. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. An older man walked in holding a file folder. Was that Mike? Cody wasn’t sure, he had only talked to the man on the phone. The man had pushed his dirty blond hair from his forehead as he greeted someone. This had to be the group leader. The blond spotted Cody making a beeline right for him.

A hand stuck out towards Cody. “Commander Fett,” he asked tucking the file folder under his arm.

“Yes, sir. Mike?” Cody stood as he took the man’s hand. He noted that he was almost a head taller than him, reminded Cody for a moment of Obi-Wan.

“Yes,” the man said with a smile. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you, sir.” Mike’s handshake held a firm grip, Cody didn’t expect less from a Navy man.

“Thank you. I’m a little nervous,” he admitted. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

An easy smile graced the man’s face. He let go of Cody’s hand to give him a clap on the shoulder. “That’s alright. Just sit back and observe and if you’re comfortable please join in.” Cody nodded. “This can be very overwhelming at first, Commander. Take your time.”

Sit and observe, Cody could do that.

“Alright everyone, please take your seats we’re going to get started,” Mike called to the group cheerfully.  
\---  
“Everyone that was good,” Mike said to them after two hours of people going back and forth. “We have someone new joining us. Please help me welcome retired Commander Cody Fett,” the group softly clapped. “Cody, tells us about yourself?”

Cody felt all the eyes on him, it made him panic slightly. “Um, like Mike said I’m retired Navy, oldest of five brothers, all of us have been in the service.” He looked at Mike with a shrug unsure of what else to say.

“Are you dating anyone,” the man asked sensing the hesitation.

A blush rose in the man’s cheeks at the thought of his lover. “Yes, he’s an art history professor. He has two wonderful kids, a son Anakin, and a daughter Ahsoka. Anakin is going to be sixteen soon and Ahsoka just turned six. We’ve been dating, um,” Cody had to do math in his head for a moment, “Oh man over a year already.” The blush deepened. He had forgotten their anniversary; he would have to make it up to Obi-Wan. “I also have an amazing five-month-old niece, Koda.” The lady next to him tapped his arm to shake his hand. He smiled at her.

“Four younger brothers,” She asked chucking.

“Yes, they’re the reasons why I have grey hair.” The group chuckled. “We lost Ewan, the second youngest two years ago.” The woman sitting next to him held onto his hand squeezing it. “It was hard on all of us.” He looked down at the floor. “Not a day goes by I don’t miss him. These past two years have been the hardest I think our lives, yet I wouldn’t want to change it, and I know it makes me sound horrible, but learning to live without him has made me hold the other three closer. Even if we’re not on the best of terms all the time.”

_His knees sank in the sand conforming around him. He could hear the yelling from behind him. He felt the blood run down the side of his face. His eye was swollen shut; he could taste his own blood on his lips. The noise around him was muted the ringing of his ears drowning all of it out. A muffed call of his name over and over again. Someone shaking his shoulder._

_His knees sank deeper. The beating of his heart held no rhythm well it beat wildly out of his chest. Where was he? Copper burned his tongue making his teeth hurt._

_"Cody?" The hand shook him harder._

His eyes snapping up to the face of a concerned friend. Mike's faced was blurred with confusion and worry. He let go of the woman’s hand, fearing that he hurt her.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." He muttered to the man. "I'm sorry," he said to his therapy group. "Just... A bad memory."

"We don't have to talk about it today, Cody. Really. We'll do this at your pace." Mike held onto his shoulder. “I got him, everyone,” Mike told the group.

The woman sitting next to him gently one arm hugged him, Cody needed to get her name. At least his tears had the decency to wait till the room was empty, sans Cody and Mike, before they started to fall. Mike pulled the man into his chest letting everything overtake Cody. This wasn’t like him; he wasn’t one to break down in front of people he didn’t know. The memory of losing Ewan ate at him again sinking his heart like a stone in the ocean. Mike said nothing just holding the man as he let out of his system. Swallowing the lump in his throat Cody pulled away rubbing his face.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered to the man. “I-I don’t know where that came from,” he sniffed.

Mike pulled back his hands-on Cody’s shoulders. “You, sir, have nothing to be sorry for. You have lost someone close to you. You raised that boy. He may have been your brother by blood, but he was your son.” Mike remembered what he and Cody had talked about in their text messages. “Mourn your son, Cody. Mourn him but don’t forget him. Honor his memory and the memories you share. Never be sorry for feeling this way. The only time I want you to feel sorry is when you’re feeling this and _never_ speak of these feelings. You can’t hide this anymore; it’s going to eat you alive.” Mike pulled away from the man to grab a box of Kleenex holding it out to Cody. “The hardest part of this all is going to be open about it. You’ve been holding it for two years. Two long years. Let me help you.”  
\---  
He wondered how rough he looked right now. His eyes were still burning. Thankfully, the sunglasses would hide the redness of his eyes from Ahsoka. He didn’t want the little girl to worry. Pushing the sunglasses up he waited near the doors of her school, near the parking lot. They were close enough to the apartment that he could walk to come to get her. He was really happy about that, he forgot to put her car seat back in his truck after he cleaned it out. He heard the doors opened happy children racing out of the door.

“Soka,” he called to her with a half-smile.

“Cody!” She yelled running towards him, her bookbag bouncing against her back. She jumped into his arms. “I missed you!” She pressed a kiss to the unscarred part of his face. Her arms went around his neck. “I didn’t know you were picking me up.”

He settled her on his hip as they started to walk toward his apartment. It was only a few blocks. He and Obi-Wan had even talked about letting her walk to Cody’s apartment alone once she learned the way. She was old enough now and he was only three blocks away from her school. “How was your day, baby,” he asked her as they crossed the street.

She held onto him tightly as they crossed the street, she was looking both ways even in the man’s arms. “It was good. We had cupcakes for my birthday. Mommy had them sent. Daddy can’t bake.” She giggled leaning into him.

“He tries, baby.” Cody set her down taking her hand as they walked. “Daddy said he’ll pick you up after his meetings tonight. So, it’ll just you and me.” Qui was taking Anakin out for the night. Give the teenager some time with his grandfather. It always seemed to do them both good to spend time together. “Pizza for dinner?”

“Yes!” She pumped her other fist happily. She normally didn’t get pizza on the weekdays. This was awesome.

Cody handed her the key to the building showing her how to use it so she could let herself in. he already had one made for her and her brother. This would be a good time to teach her how to unlock the door. They went up the stairs to the hall that had his apartment.

“Alright, kiddo, which one is mine?” He asked her to test her memory. She ran to his door. “Good. How did you know?”

“Daddy gave you the doormat,” She said standing on her tippy toes to open the door. “I did it! First try!” She pushed the door open.

Cody flipped the light on, he was happy he got all his cleaning done before group today. The last few minutes of it worn him the hell out. Pulling his sunglasses off he tossed them on the side table by the door. He quickly locked the door behind him. He pulled his light jacket off hanging it up in the hall. He still felt tired. Boots unlaced and placed in the rack he helped Ahsoka with her things. He took her bookbag to the table. They could get her homework done before dinner it would make his night easier. She tugged on his sleeve.

“ _Elek, ad?”_ He asked looking over to the little girl. She gave him a look that reminded Cody of her father. “Yes, dear?”

He wasn’t sure if she was pouting or not, but her little arms were crossed over her chest. “Why do you look upset?”

Damn, she was good at this. “I’m not upset.” He told her sitting at the table. She could read him as her father could. “Come on, lets get your homework done.” He pulled the chair out for her, instead, she climbed in his lap. “Let’s get your homework done and we’ll have a snack. Okay?”

The little girl nodded her head leaning into the man. “Daddy doesn’t like it when you’re sad,” she told him digging her folder and a pencil out of her bookbag.

“I know, _ner ad.”_

Yup, definitely like her father.  
\---  
Pulling the sleeping girl out of the truck Cody had to readjust his hold on her purple bookbag, as the last thing he wanted to do was drop the six-year-old. Cody pressed a kiss to her forehead as he carried her to the house. Unlocking the door with his key he stepped into the dimly lit house. It was easy carrying her upstairs getting around the house with his nights almost completely shut. Gently laying her in her bed, Cody pressed another kiss to her forehead muttering words of love and sweet dreams to Ahsoka. Even a sweet small Mando’a sleep prayer before tucking her in. Her bookbag he placed on the purple chair in her room, he even made sure to turn on her night light before stepping out of the girl’s room.

Walking the few short steps to the master bedroom Cody dropped himself in his lover’s bed. He thankfully planed ahead in wearing a set of sweatpants, a tee, and gym shoes tonight instead of his normal outfit, toeing his shoes off Cody curled up in Obi-Wan’s king-size bed. Pressing his face into the pillow he moaned softly enjoying the smell of his lover around him.

Eyes slowly adjusting to the sunlight pouring in to the room Cody closed them again before seeing if the light didn’t hurt this time around. Stretching slowly, he felt a thick blanket fall off his chest. Oh, Obi, Cody felt love burst in his chest at the thoughtfulness of the man. He must have been exhausted if he hadn’t woken up when Obi came home. Curling back on his side Cody closed his eyes again. His lover was always taking care of him, yet he had forgotten about their anniversary. Guilt welled up in his chest at the thought. He would have to find a way to make it up to the man.

“Good morning, darling.” Arms wrapped around him as the bed dipped under their added weight. A kiss to the back of his neck made Cody purr. “Hope you slept well.”

Cody hummed, “I think I more or less passed out.” Obi’s fingers ran along his chest. “Ahsoka asked if I was upset. Wonder where she gets that from.”

“Well, were you?”

“I was tired. Had my first therapy session yesterday,” he reminded his lover.

“How did it go?” Obi nuzzled the back of Cody’s neck peppering the man with kisses. He was so proud of this man here in his arms.

“It was hard,” Cody admitted. “I had a panic attack or a flashback, whatever you want to call it, about Ewan in a room full of strangers.” Cody felt the arms around him get tighter. “I’m okay.”

“You keep using that word and I don’t think you know what it means,” Obi muttered into his neck.

Cody snorted. He was nowhere near okay, and they all knew it. Right here in his _cyar'ika’s_ arms and the bed he was safe from the world around them. Even if it was just for right now. “You’re probably right,” Cody muttered back. “I wan to tell you I’m sorry,” he said after a moment. “I forgot our anniversary.” His deep voice rumbled softly as he muttered it all, he doubted if Obi had even heard him.

“You forgot,” he questioned, “Well, I forgot as well.” Obi chuckled kissing Cody’s neck again. “A year already?”

“Over a year,” Cody acknowledged.

Obi-Wan snorted. “We’ll just have to make anniversary number two count, now won’t we?” Obi’s long fingers ran along with old scars. “Don’t worry about it, my dear.” Obi rolled his hips into the man. “We had a very busy year. We’re bound to forget something.” Obi yawned softly. “Close your eyes and go back to sleep, love.”

Not wanting to do that yet, Cody turned in Obi’s arms pressing his kisses to his _cyar'ika’s_ throat, “Let me make it up to you,” a gentle nip of the skin there before sucking a mark into the delicate flesh.

“Please do.”  
\---  
Cody smiled looking over to the man in the seat next to him. Obi-Wan pushed his reading glasses up his nose looking through a new textbook that he was thinking of using for one of his classes. Feeling the eyes on him, Obi looked over smiling at Cody. He dropped his hand in Cody’s lap as the man drove his truck north towards the cabin they were renting for the week. The hardest part of the whole trip was finding someone to sub his class for him, the kids would take turns with his father and their mother while they were gone. It would just be him and Cody in a wonderful cabin near the edge of the woods.

Cody was trying to make it up to the man, which the younger of the two didn’t understand. There was nothing to make up for. They both had forgotten their anniversary, but it wasn’t like Obi-Wan was going to stop him when it came to being spoiled. It was rather nice. His fingers ran along Cody’s thigh as they drove down the country roads. His heart swelled with love for this man, he had never thought he would find love again after his divorce. Who would want to date a man with two children? He wasn’t one to believe in luck, maybe it was the Force that his father spoke so fondly of when he was a child that brought them together.

Closing the book Obi-Wan leaned into the man driving. His head resting on Cody’s shoulder as the man drove them towards the woods. He smiled at the kiss to the top of his head. Whatever it was that brought them together he was happy to be here with Cody, to be here with his man. The man that loved Obi-Wan for Obi-Wan. Nuzzling Cody’s shoulder Obi closed his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.  
\---  
The fire crackled in front of them as they snuggled together on the couch, Obi’s head rested tucked on Cody’s shoulder with Cody’s fingers running through his hair. Obi pushed his glasses up his nose before his hand went back to petting Cody’s chest. It was moments like this that Obi loved the man even more. He did have a surprise for the older man anyway.

“Cody,” he turned in the man’s arms to face the retired Navy man.

“Yes, _cyar'ika?”_

“I have something to ask you,” Obi curled his fingers in the man’s shirt.

“Okay,” his voice wavered in question. Gently he pushed the hair from Obi’s eyes.

“I was having a talk with my ex when I was dropping off the kids a few weeks ago and she and I both agreed that this would be a good idea,” Obi sat up a little more still leaning against Cody. “We want to ask you if you would be willing to adopt the kids and sharing custody with me?” He held onto Cody’s shirt.

“She’s okay with this?”

“It was her idea,” Obi-Wan told her. “When we divorced, she gave up her parental rights to the kids,” Obi admitted. “It was easier with her being gone all the time for work, they needed a stable home and I didn’t need the child support, it wasn’t a good reason for her to do so but it was her choice.” Obi sighed. “My father isn’t getting any younger and Force to forbid anything happens to me before Ahsoka is an adult, Shmi and I both know that you will take care of them as if they’re your own.” Climbing into Cody’s lap he pressed his face into the man’s neck. “No pressure, darling. I won’t be upset if you say no.”

He held onto Obi-Wan as he listened trying to get his thoughts in order. He treated the kids as if they were his foundlings anyway, just now it would be legal. “If she is okay with it then I would be honored to be their _buir.”_

Obi lifted his head from the man’s chest giving him a deep kiss. “That’s wonderful! I have something else to ask you.” Now he was nervous, trying not to shift on Cody’s lap. “I know we said something about waiting a few years, but I can’t wait anymore, Cody. I love you. You mean the world to me. I want to marry you. I want to wake up every day in your arms.” Shaking hands cupped Cody’s cheeks. “Please, marry me?” The tears ran down his cheeks.

Letting out a breathless chuckle Cody leaned into the man’s hands. “I love you too,” He pressed their foreheads together. “Well, I know you’re not pregnant,” he teased. “It would bring me great joy to be able to call you my _riduur.”_ Tears fell down his cheeks as well. “Yes, I will marry you.”

Obi-Wan sealed their lips together holding onto the man for dear life.

“Your what,” he asked with a teary laugh.

“My husband. My partner. My spouse. My everything.”

\---

_Fin._

_Climbing the Mountain_

_Family is More Than Blood: Part One_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My Mando'a is a WIP. Please let me know if there are things I need to fix with it. This is part one. Part Two will be started in the next few days. I think I need a break for a few days. Been working on Part One since May. XD Thank you all!


End file.
